Starstruck and Starcrossed
by sv.hellonheels
Summary: Edward is a royal and known as "The Wild Prince". Bella and Jacob are childhood friends who drifted apart.As she struggles between two powerful men who are connected through a darker bind of secrets, who will survive and who will be starcrossed? B&E&J, AH
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

I ran down the stairs and onto the snowy street as quickly as my feet would carry me. After only a couple of blocks my legs began to give out on me, so I stopped. Panting heavily, I bent over, grabbed my knees and closed my eyes. I tried to calm myself by taking a few deep breaths, but I couldn't stop the flood of tears that were pouring out. My heart never felt so heavy.

So painful.

It was like I was breaking and splitting into two different people.

And I didn't know how to make it stop. Meanwhile, I was hurting everyone around me.

I wrapped my arms around my chest and started walking.

Everything was going perfect. Why did I have to ruin it? Why did I let my emotions control me? I had learned nothing from the past. I would always be the same dowdy, submissive, weak Bella Swan. One who could be pushed around. One who insulted the love showered upon her.

I didn't deserve any of the happiness I had. There surely was a spot reserved for me in hell.

One of my mother's favourite lines flashed to me -_"Bella, life is not to be treated like a garbage can. Be smart!"_

I'd always believed I followed her advice well. I should've been able to do so in this case too. Of course I knew what the smart choice was. Then why did my heart feel incomplete whenever I went in that direction…

_No, Bella! Stop thinking about that! If you have any self-respect or common sense, you know what to do._

I did, of course. But, I couldn't do it whole heartedly. I willed myself, but I knew it was of no use. How much ever I tried to deny or defy it, it was there in me … Alive with each breath that I took.

I suddenly felt very dirty. This parasite was eating away at my life and I was helpless to stop it. I wanted to suck it out and cleanse myself.

I stopped and reached out to catch a snowflake in my hand, hoping to be as pure as it.

To be whole again. To be worthy of him.

Suddenly, I heard the screeching sound of tyres skidding and turned to my left. I froze as I saw a pair of headlights rushing towards me.

I'd never given much thought to how I would die, though I'd had reasons enough in the past, but still I never imagined it to be so sudden. I heard that your life flashes before you on your deathbed. But, my only thoughts as the vehicle hit me and I fell, bleeding on the icy road were, a hope that this would finally purge me, and a silent apology to the person I had wronged.


	2. Birthday Girl

_**2. Birthday Girl**_

As I made the familiar turn into the street of my mother's house, I felt a sense of comfort engulf me. That sensation was quickly replaced by dread and irritation as I read their house number. 13.

I still don't understand why on earth they had to buy a house numbered 13. Okay, so maybe my mother fell in love with the portico and lucky for my step father Phil, the house fell in their price range. But still, the number 13 is supposed to be unlucky. It really is. Ask me, I will tell you.

I was born on September 13. And my life has been a series of unlucky mishaps. Exactly 13 days after my birth (I have video proof!) I fell for the first time in my life, from my mothers arms onto the couch. Although it was hardly a mountain jump, I still regard it as the beginning of my life long curse to stumble and fall at every nook and corner every minute of the day. Eight years later, on 13th of June, I was lost for a total of one and half hours in the wilderness of Forks (the details of which I don't want to even go into). Once I sat on a bus on seat 13 and it just missed an accident. If there was any test on the 13 of any month, I was sure to fail or do badly. And the most major factor of all, my parents got divorced when I was 13 years old.

I still remember my mother telling me on the kitchen table as I was eating mushroom ravioli. I puked the entire thing out before she could even finish. To this day, I have never eaten mushroom ravioli again. My mother left to New York the next day.

A year later, she met Phil and married him in under 2 months. After a year full of persuasion I finally agreed to live with her and Phil and complete the rest of my high school in Manhattan. Of course, that led to me completing my college in New York too. Once I enrolled in NYU, mom decided she has had enough of the big city and moved to this house in Long Island. I often visit them and obligatorily have to be here for my usual birthday breakfasts. I usually turn up the night before since I don't have the patience to get up early in the morning and travel for three hours up and down.

Which is exactly why I am parking in their driveway now.

I went and rang the doorbell. It was opened by a smiling Phil.

"Hey Bella!" he said hugging me, "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too Phil. How are things?"

"Oh, as normal as they can be with your mother", he said grinning.

I laughed. "That's nice to hear. Where is she by the way?"

"In the kitchen. But… I don't think you are supposed to go in there."

"Is she baking my surprise birthday chocolate cake?" I asked knowingly.

"You know her.", said Phil laughing and called out to her, "Renee… Bella's here."

My mother came bustling from the kitchen and hugged me tightly.

"Hey sweetie! I'm so glad you're finally here." She held me by my shoulders and started the examination. "You look weak and tired. Aren't you eating properly? How many times should I ask you to take care of yourself? Are you taking your vitamin pills or no? Look at those dark circles! You should stop stressing yourself so much at work. They really should pay you more for this slave labor -"

"Mom, Mom! Chill okay?" I said laughing,"I'm fine and work's great too. No stress and definitely no slave labor. And I am taking those pills, so please stop fretting."

"Well, still. I think you can do better."

"Mom, you always think I can do better." I hated her constantly fussing over me, so I hastily changed the topic. "Anyway, how are your pottery classes version 2.0 coming along?"

"Oh! I'm not taking them anymore. They were getting a little repetitive."

"Mom," I sighed. "This is the second time-"

"I know, I know. But, I found a wonderful new hobby. Natural Purse Making!". She looked at me expectantly.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"Oh darling, we make purses out of these wonderful shells and wood and other things. In fact, we just finished a prototype yesterday. Let me show you…" She excitedly led me to the study and I followed gratefully. It was so easy to distract my mother especially with one of her hobbies. And since she had a new hobby every other week, I thankfully had plenty of safe topics ready at hand.

We had a nice dinner out on the patio in the cool weather. My mother excused herself a little before 12, probably to ice my surprise birthday cake. Ten minutes later she yelled, "Phillll! Could you please come in here?"

"I should probably make sure she doesn't blast the oven or something." he said laughing and left.

I grinned and thought that was very much possible. Although my mother could manage some dishes, anything that took longer than 20 minutes or more than 5-6 ingredients to make was out of her league. And though she hated baking, she made a cake every year for me and I dutifully ate it, even though the safety of doing so was highly questionable. Not that I am a great cook. I can hardly boil water. I inherit my cooking abilities or non-abilities from my father Charlie.

My heart warmed when I thought about him. I hadn't visited him since the 4th of July weekend and was missing him terribly. He was the chief of Police of a little town called Forks in Washington. He stayed there his entire life and loves the small town. That was probably the reason my mother left him. She was never for a dull, small town life. She craved adventure and excitement and, in a way, Phil gives it to her. I wish my father could have found someone too, just so that he wouldn't be lonely. But I suspect he is still in love with my mother. That is why he couldn't refuse her when she insisted I live with her in New York. Although I wasn't keen on leaving my father alone and living in a new big strange city, I agreed.

The reason for my leaving?

Jacob Black. My ray of sunshine in the foggy clouds of Forks.

I still couldn't understand what had gone wrong there. Jacob and I were the best of friends. We grew up together, literally grew up together. His father and Charlie were best friends so I knew him since I was born. He was my only true friend. We played together, teased each other, fought and made up, but, most importantly we were happy with each other…

Just then, my phone started ringing and shook me out of my reverie. Without even looking I knew it was him. He was always the first one to wish me. Like clockwork, he would call me exactly at 12 every birthday.

"You never miss it do you. The only time of the year you are punctual I suppose." I said smiling.

I heard his deep laugh at the other end. "What can I say? You bring out the best in me. Happy birthday Bells!'

"Thanks Jake. How've you been?"

"Not bad. How are you doing?"

"Alright I guess."

"You must be at Renee's. Has she force fed you her little mountain of horror yet?"

"Well, she will in a couple of minutes." I replied laughing.

"All the best! So, what's the big plan for tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Just work and home I guess."

"C'mon! No fancy hip party thrown by your awesome friends?" he sneered.

I sighed. "Must you start now?"

"Alright, Alright! So tell me, no party tomorrow?"

"No Jacob", I said patiently, "No party. Everyone is thankfully busy tomorrow with one thing or the other."

"Oh! So you are free tomorrow evening then?"

I waited. I knew he wanted to meet me, but I wasn't sure I could bear his taunting remarks all evening.

"Umm… I'm not sure. I may have to work late you know-"

"Oh c'mon Bella! Cut the crap. We haven't celebrated your birthday together in ages. I promise I shall keep my prick attitude to the bare minimum."

"Are you sure you can manage that?"

"Well, I can certainly make an exception for you. Can't I?" I could hear him smiling through the phone.

"I'm honored", I muttered sarcastically.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 9."

"Wait! I didn't say I could-". He cut the phone before I could finish. I sighed and shook my head at the phone.

It was classic Jacob. He always had his way. Even when we were kids. Even when we both wanted the last Snickers bar. Even when I wanted to play scrabble and he would insist on video games. Even when I wanted to curl up with a book, and he would drag me to play baseball with his pals. It wasn't that he forced me into it. And nor was he a natural charmer, he was just…Jacob.

"Happy birthday Bella!"

I turned and saw my mother and Phil standing beside me with trays of cupcakes with candles. Each letter of my name was iced on each cupcake.

"Thanks Mom! Wow. Deviated slightly from the usual, haven't we?"

"I started making your favorite chocolate cake, but…err…one mess led to another…and…well…let's just say, surprise!", she said flashing me a wide smile.

I laughed. "Yes, well, it sure _is_ a surprise."

We sat together for a while eating the cupcakes, which turned out to be much, much better than the cake. I made a mental note to drop hints about it to her the next year. After some time, Phil excused himself to go to bed and my mother started the questioning I was anticipating.

"So honey, was that Jacob I heard you talking to before?"

I took a deep breath and answered, "Yes, mom. You know he always calls me at midnight to wish me."

"Yes. Yes, he does." she muttered. "How is he doing? Have you met him recently?"

"No, not for a couple of months. We are going out tomorrow evening." I added, knowing I would regret it instantly.

"Oh. I see." She nodded.

After a minute of silence, I couldn't take it. "What mom?" I asked irritably.

"Nothing.", she said with a blank face, "So, been seeing anyone lately?"

"No Mom. I haven't."

"You should really socialize a bit more darling. One would think you have plenty of dating opportunities having a glamorous job and-."

"Mom how on earth is working for a publishing company glamorous? If you think so, then you haven't heard me talk about my boss all these moths at all. Just because I travel sometimes doesn't mean I'm partying all night. Meeting snooty writers and sucking up to them is far from _glamorous_, trust me. Anyway, I very well know how to manage my social and love life. So, please stop with the inquisition", I huffed.

"Why is it that you always get so worked up whenever I mention the word _dating_?"

"And why is it that you always mention the word _dating_ after asking about Jacob?" I asked indignantly.

"You very well know why-"

"Save it mom. I don't want to hear it."

She pursed her lips and said, "Alright. Have it your way then. But, don't make me tell you _I told you so_ later on. I just want you to be happy honey."

I sighed. "I know. But trust me mom, I really am."

She nodded at me doubtfully.

"Shall we turn in? Have to go work tomorrow. And also, can we please skip breakfast; coupled with the 300 cupcakes I ate and lack of sleep, I'm sure I'm going to puke on the ride back. Wouldn't want to add to that."

My mom laughed and stood. "Of course honey. You know, these days you always come over for breakfast but never eat it."

"Yeah. I blame your moving to Long Island for that. See, this house is unlucky. It broke our tradition." I said laughingly.

My mom rolled her eyes at me and said, "You and your superstitions. One of these days you will find that not all things associated with 13 are unlucky."

"Yeah! Like that's gonna happen." I scoffed.

* * *

The next morning, as usual I got late and arrived at my workplace just in time. I checked my reflection in the elevator. Black trousers, pinstriped grey shirt and black ballet flats. Not out of _Vogue_, but presentable. I smoothed out my hair and got out of the elevator. I was greeted by the sweet and friendly receptionist, Angela Weber. Behind her the company's name was splashed on the wall. _Estrella Publications._ The entire office was white with uncomfortable modern furniture. The environment made me just that. Uncomfortable. Even after 7 months.

"Happy birthday Bella!" She smiled at me sweetly.

"Thanks Angela."

"Ohh…its Bella's birthday! How old are you now? 27? 28?"

I didn't have to turn my head to know that voice. Infact, I think I would recognize her with her tone before I registered her voice. She was walking towards me from behind. Jessica Stanley. One of the woes of my life at _Estrella_. I don't know why we mutually piss each other off.

Actually, I do.

She is angry with me because the object of her puking, stalking sick affection, Mike Newton, my neighbor, is obsessed with me. Wait. Let me rephrase that. He is obsessed with the idea of getting into my pants. The more I turn him down the more relentlessly he pursues. Although not in the Jessica Stanley way, but still enough to make me run in the opposite direction at the sight of him. I really regretted ever having invited him to our office party a couple of months ago. He had taken that as a go ahead to start behaving as my pseudo boyfriend. It didn't help matters that Jessica had taken an instant liking to his boyish charm (gross!) and decided to have an on-again off-again relationship with him. Currently they were off. I had to constantly endure their sick displays of affection and rude bitch sessions. He and Jessica successfully turned my work and home into a migraine.

I turned slowly and smiled sweetly at her. "Good morning Jessica. I was just telling Angela about my night with Mike. We went for the most amazing dinner at_ Miel_. Have you ever been there?"

I knew she hadn't because, that was one of the newest and hippest restaurants in the city with a 5 month waiting list. So, of course she hadn't. And of course she would be insulted that I had. With Mike.

"Not yet." she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well you must." I smirked. No more in mood for more eye games, I bade them goodbye.

I made my way down a corridor behind the reception towards the office area. It was a bright space with floor to ceiling windows on one side. The entire hall was covered in white swanky workstations curving their way around the room. The doors to the editorial offices and conference room were on the other side. My cubicle, luckily, was the nearest to the windows. I loved looking at the Manhattan skyline. It looked great at every time of the day. Even when all you can see down is horrendous traffic, or when it's so sunny you want to tear your eyes out. There is something very peaceful about gazing at the city at large and pondering-

A shrill ringing broke my reverie and I looked at my phone panel. I saw that it was my Bitch-from-Hell boss and answered immediately.

"In my office. Stat."

She clicked the phone shut before I even had the chance to open my mouth. It was nothing out of the ordinary. She always barked her instructions without allowing me to even mutter 'Hello'. I sometimes wondered what she would do if the phone got answered by mistake and I didn't show up with her completed orders. I made my way towards the rear part of the office and knocked on her door.

"Enter.", she said. I stepped in and was greeted with the familiar sight of a grouchy person working away at a desk covered with a million papers, books and files and about 10 Starbucks cups. It was amazing how much of mess she could make and coffee she could drink in the four hours Bella knew she started working.

Leah Clearwater was not ugly. On the first look one shall find her rough and brutal. But, at a later glance one could observe her feminity and beautiful features. She had the most tantalizing eyes and a very sculpted body. Of course, all this was hidden under the perpetual frown on her forehead as proof of her hard exterior and the masculine clothes covered up her beautiful body.

Yes, Leah Clearwater was not ugly, but as a person she was.

"Good morning Leah."

"Where is the report on Kingston's novel? I expected it by yesterday afternoon." She said, ignoring my greeting.

" Yes, but I informed you yesterday that he has almost completed the final draft and asked for time till this weekend before scheduling a meeting with you. You agreed-"

"I agreed that you may post pone the meeting, not the report." She said icily.

"Oh! But, since we always prepare the draft reports after you have reviewed their drafts I assumed-"

"You know they say about assumption? 'Never assume, for it makes an ass out of u and me.' Now you may be an ass in your own time as much as you want but when you work for me, you reflect me and I will be damned if I let you make an ass out of myself. I said I wanted the draft report and it means that I need a report of his drafts sent in until now. You do know how to make a report, don't you? Or do you need a refresher?"

My cheeks burned with humiliation. This was Leah at her best, or worst if you look at it. How on earth was I supposed to know that she would need that report before even meeting with the writer to discuss his goddamn draft! "Yes Leah. You shall have the report by lunch." I said, managing to keep my temper under control.

"One hour. I have a meeting at 10. I want it on my desk before that. Oh, and for future reference don't ASSume." She said dismissively, pronouncing the word as ass.

"Of course." I spat and turned my heel.

* * *

Twelve hours later I started gathering my stuff from my workstation to go home. The draft report delayed my other meetings and work, and pushed me to work overtime. I left a voicemail for Jake saying that I would be half an hour late.

"Hey Bella! So all done for today?"

I jumped when I heard the voice and turned.

Rosalie Hale. One of my best friends. I was introduced to her by another close friend of mine and a classmate, Charlotte Fleming. Charlotte was one of the quintessential Upper East Side princess and knew everyone in the New York High society. I was on the look out for a job and Charlotte gave me Rosalie's number saying she knew all the right people. Turned out that Rosalie owned a PR firm and did know quite many people. She tipped me off that there was an opening in Estrella Publications, four floors above her office. I joyously jumped and fortunately landed the job. When I offered to take her out to dinner as a thank you, she stated she would rather we go drink our asses off and find somebody to fuck. I nodded blankly, not knowing what else to do. And she did manage to score a decent guy that night. Thus, began our beautiful friendship which evolved into such a closeness that we were now almost family for each other.

"Rose! What are you doing here? Did you flirt with the security to let yourself in again? Wait a minute."

Rosalie had changed out of her work clothes into a sexy one shouldered, long sleeved sequin dress with metallic ankle boots. "Why are dressed to go to a party?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Not _a_ party darling, _your_ party. Your birthday party. I would have made it into a surprise but I can't allow you to walk into your own birthday party in work clothes. So here, change." She smiled and handed me a garment bag and shoes.

"You're kidding right? Aren't you supposed to be busy with the launch party of some damn perfume by some damn actress?"

"Yes, and Charlotte is also busy with the charity benefit for some endangered Chihuahua or something. Claire is busy with her big law case. And Peter most definitely won't tag along with Charlotte" she finished grinning toothily at me.

"Oh you think you all are so funny!"

"No we think you are so gullible. Now, do you mind getting dressed up?"

"Yes, in fact I do. I told you a million times I don't want a party, especially with a bunch of people-"

"Bella, Bella, Bella." she said shoving me, "We can waste time arguing or we can get ready since we both know you are not going to ditch the soiree that your best friend has thrown in your honor."

"But Rosalie-"

"Please Bella, pretty please…It will be your gift to me"

"And why should I gift you anything? It's _my _birthday".

She pouted. And I melted.

"But I already made plans with Jacob. I can't cancel on him."

A flicker of annoyance passed over her as I mentioned Jacob. I think it's safe to say that they both don't like each other and the one time they met…well, it was simply disastrous.

"Well, that's no problem. Tell him your friends threw you a surprise bash and invite him over. No biggie."

I contemplated. I knew Jacob wouldn't come, but perhaps, I could convince him and it really was no fault of mine now, was it.

"C'mon Bella! We don't have much time. There are people waiting for you. Everyone must already be there."

"Alright", I said slowly, "Let me just call him."

"You can do that in the car. We need to fix you. Now."

I nodded and went to change. I gasped when I saw the designer label on the dress.

"Rose, how much does this dress cost?"

"Well that is for me to know and you not to find out. Now shush and come here. I gotta do your hair and makeup."

I sighed and tried to stay still while she worked on me. It was a strapless purple and red beaded dress with a slim black belt. Gorgeous and expensive. I hated Rosalie spending money on me, but of course she never listened. I gave up after arguing for what felt like the millionth time.

"Done!" She handed me a pair of purple pumps and we were good to go.

I called Jacob from the cab. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Bells! I'm on my way over. Will be there in 10."

"Uh- Jake there is a slight change of plans. See, the thing is…my friends are throwing me this surprise birthday party. I totally don't want to go but, I have to…I mean after all they are doing it for me." I paused waiting for his tirade to start.

Silence.

"Jake? You there?"

"No Bella. I am not there. Not anymore. I don't suppose I ever was." he said irately. "Fine, you go have a fabulous time with your wonderful friends in your high profile party while I shall go back to where I came from, like a piece of junk."

"Jake, please listen-"

"Why Bella? If you didn't want to meet with me, you could have said so and spared me all this drama."

"For God sake's it's a _surprise_ party Jacob! I did not know about it. That is why I'm calling to invite you up there-"

"Oh!" he barked furiously, "I'm so honored you are asking me to hang with your privileged friends! You know what Bella, I think I'll pass on the offer." He waited a moment and added significantly, "And you too." He hung up.

In all of our fights and arguments, nothing had ever seemed so final. So definite. It seemed Jacob wanted me out of his life. For good. I blinked at the phone a couple of times and tried to hold back the tears.

Rosalie placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Bella, he's not worth it. You know he has always been like this-"

"It's okay Rose. I'm fine." I said wiping the tears, unable to hear her continue. Jacob was not always like this. I was not always like this. We were _never_ like this.

"Should I not have set up the party? I am so sorry if I hurt you Bella", she said biting her lip.

"No it's fine Rose. This has nothing to do with you. So please don't worry." I tried to smile and looked out of the window.

I knew it. Something bad always happens on the 13th. It is not just a silly superstition or paranoia. My life is a proof of that.

At that moment I did not know that I hadn't been offered the biggest proof yet.

At that moment I did not know that, that proof would be Edward Cuillinn.


	3. The Party

**Author's Note : **Thank you for your reviews. I hate the idea of posting author's notes at the beginning of a chapter because it distracts the reader from the story. But since a reviewer _luvroffanfic_ has asked me about the change of Edward's last name from Cullen to Cuilinn, I intend to address it. Yes, it is a deliberate move intending to adopt Meyer's Edward Cullen to my story. Since Edward is a European royal, I cannot carry on with the American original. The word Cullen actually is a modern adaptation of Cuilinn, which is an old Irish surname. It is pronounced as _Kil-inn._ I felt it fit perfectly with my tale. Kindly read on…

* * *

_**3. The Party **_

"Bella, we're here."

It took a moment for her voice to register with me. I turned and saw Rosalie smiling at me sympathetically. "Come on, Bella, don't you want to be with all the people who have taken time out of their lives and turned up for your birthday? The least you owe them is an appearance."

I laughed humourlessly. "Do you expect me to believe that they have all turned up for me and not you and Charlotte? I'm not stupid."

Rosalie sighed and pursed her lips. "Fine, believe whatever you want. You know you don't have to go in, but I don't think that sitting at home and brooding over that dog is going to make anything any better."

I flinched and said, "I will come in if you promise not to use that word anymore."

"Alright! I won't … tonight," she muttered under her breath.

I shook my head and got out of the car. We had arrived at the Mercer building, which housed Venom on its topmost floor. Touted as _the_ place to be (until of course the next best thing arrived) it was Rosalie's boyfriend, Royce King's latest venture. He had a chain of clubs in New York, Los Angeles, and Miami. Needless to say, he was the typical Casanova - anti-commitment, serial dater, and a complete and utter jerk. What was surprising was that Rosalie fell for him hook, line and sinker. It was hard to imagine Rosalie in that position since she was fiercely independent and capable of burning a man's balls if he even looked at her crossly. And many a times, even that almost happened.

Like Charlotte, Rosalie was very well known among the New York elite, but, Rosalie did not have the same luxurious childhood as her. She was an orphan and was raised by her aunt. After high school, she came to New York on a whim to become a model. After encountering many sleazy agents and photographers, she decided to give up her hope and landed a job at a high profile PR firm through her modelling contacts. Gradually, she moved up the ladder and set up her own business. Due to her tenacious and no-nonsense nature, she succeeded magnificently, quickly becoming the go-to girl for organising launch parties and acquiring many a celebrity clientele.

It was while handling the launch of Royce's club in Los Angeles that she met him. At first, I assumed she was just keeping him on the edges to further her business, but it turned out that she actually liked him. Even more of a shock was that her feelings were reciprocated and they began their semi-relationship.

There was a group of paparazzi to one side of the entrance, waiting to get their shot of the rich and famous drunks. We made our way up with Rosalie smiling at me encouragingly and me rolling my eyes. The bouncer greeted Rosalie respectfully and breezed her in. I took a deep breath, shook away lingering thoughts of Jacob, and followed her.

I had never been to this club before and saw that the entire place was done in hues of purple with a tints of red. It was a large room with couches and a long bar. It was already quite packed with many of Manhattan's party circuit. A pair of staircases led to the exclusive-for-celebrities upper deck, which was hidden with sheer curtains, blowing ethereally.

We made our way up the floating staircase, and I was concentrating hard not to fall down them. I thought it was a really dumb idea to place them at a place where drunken people swayed, almost like willing them to fall and break their heads open. The upper deck was strewn with love seats and a few couches here and there. Large wisps of sheer curtains were sprinkled sporadically giving a soft, romantic look to the place. I was sure that the seats hidden by them would see a lot of action and made a mental note to avoid them. There was another smaller bar to the far left.

"Careful, 3 o'clock," whispered Rosalie.

Before I could ask her what she meant, I heard and saw for myself. "Bella! Happy Birthday!" said Mike, coming towards me with open arms. He hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "You look gorgeous, as always."

"Umm… thanks Mike," I said awkwardly, trying to extract myself from his grip.

"Come, everyone's waiting for you," he said pushing at the small of my back. Charlotte, Claire, Angela, Ben and Jessica(!) were already seated at a corner along with a bunch of Charlotte's Page 6 circle.

I pulled at Rosalie's elbow and asked, "What on earth did you invite Mike and Jessica for? Are you crazy?"

"Mike sort of invited himself and I invited Jessica."

"It isn't enough that you torture me with a party, now I have to bear those clowns, too? Great. Now are you going to tell me that Leah's hiding in there as well?"

"Yeah, right! I planned to give you the best birthday present ever in the form of Leah. Don't worry, I have lined up another surprise for you tonight. Jessica Stanley," said Rosalie, winking.

"Uh-oh, what are you planning Rosie?"

Before I could get an answer, I was greeted with shouts of 'Happy Birthday!' and people's hugs and cheers. Soon, I was lost in a whirl of conversation, drinks and food.

* * *

Later, Peter arrived with a bunch of his team mates and the whole area became crowded.

"Peter! I asked you to bring eligible friends for Bella, not these giant monkeys!" Charlotte admonished Peter, looking at three jocks dancing almost on top of her friends. Peter grinned at her and gave her a big sloppy kiss.

"Uggh! You drunk jerk!" she said and shoved him. Peter laughed heartily and doubled over. Charlotte shook her head and said "I should never let him get drunk in public. I'm sorry about this fix up. I should have known better than to ask Peter. Next time I shall strike gold I promise."

"Charlotte, has it ever crossed your mind that I might not want to be fixed up?"

Charlotte was my other best friend and also my oldest. We studied together at NYU, and although she came from an entirely different world, we became the strongest of friends. After graduation, I moved onto my job, and she moved on to become a full time socialite. As she did in college, she still tried to fix me up with eligible suitors and I still hated all those self-declared-royalty guys. We were miles apart in personalities and taste, yet we found a common ground in our friendship.

"No." she replied singularly. "Anyway, what's the scoop? Heard you were going to have dinner with Jacob tonight?"

I took a long sip of my drink and said, "Gossiping is bad PR, you should tell Rose that."

"I saw you were looking a little glum when you came in earlier and asked. Did you two get into another fight or something?"

"Something like that. Look, Char, I really don't want to talk about it now. I am actually having fun and don't want to kill my buzz. I think most of it is gone already. Can you order another margarita for me?"

"I'm sure we can do better than a margarita for the birthday gal," a deep voice said behind me.

I turned and saw Royce King handing me a bottle of Jean Marc XO vodka. "Have a little fun. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Royce. For this as well as the party," I said gratefully, taking the bottle from his hands.

Royce waved me off. "Please, anything for Rose's friends-". He was interrupted by the manager who whispered excitedly in his ear. Royce listened and said eagerly, "Take them to the Roof Room. Or wait, I'll take care of them." He turned to us and said, "I'm sorry I have to leave now, I have some important guests to attend to. You guys have fun."

Charlotte and I faked big smiles and watched him disappear in the crowd.

"I guess we aren't important enough."

"Gosh! He comes off as such a nice guy but there is something… something.."

"Creepy about him?" I offered, while helping myself to a glass of the divine liquid in my hands.

"Exactly! I feel like a bitch thinking like that when he hasn't done anything to warrant such an opinion, but you know… I don't know. Anyway, I gotta go and get those stupid jock jerks out of here before they ruin my reputation. God knows who and what they have ruined so far. Meanwhile, by the time I come back, why don't you get some real buzz and be completely sloshed like one is supposed to be on their birthdays," Charlotte said smiling.

I swallowed grinning and raised my glass to her in acquiescence. I made my way to where my party was sitting.

Claire noticed me and said, "Wow Bella, finally decided to loosen up huh, and with a full bottle no less."

"This baby is all mine. Not sharing, sorry."

Claire laughed and gave me two thumbs up.

One of Charlotte's minions near us laughed and said, "Bella finishing that bottle of vodka? There's a joke. You have the capacity of a squirrel. Be careful or you might get vomit on Rosalie's dress." She snickered and the rest followed suit.

See, this was why I hated this crowd. Bitchy remarks were passed off as jokes, and the one who did not belong was singled out, tortured till the last shred of dignity was torn from them and then thrown out like a used condom. To be worshipped by them, you had to have any of the three big guns – money, power, or fame. Clearly, I had none and had to endure many years of their bullshit. But I had had enough for this day. First Jessica, then Leah, then Jacob, Rosalie, Mike, and now these bitches. It's payback time.

I threw the glass down, picked up the bottle, and started pouring the raw vodka down my throat. The liquid was like fire passing down my throat which spread to my entire body in less than two seconds. I could hear cheers and shouts from the crowd.

"Bella! Stop it. Enough." Ben Cheney, Angela's boyfriend, snatched the bottle away from me. I opened my eyes and saw a blurred image similar to that of when adjusting a zoom image. I faltered and felt someone steadying me.

"Whooo! Take that!" I pumped my hands in the air and pointed to where I thought the bitches were sitting. I went up to the centre table and got onto it.

And then, I started dancing to the music. As I picked up a rhythm, I became vigorous and rough. One song, two songs, three….I lost count. I was in a daze and nothing could stop me. All around me, I could hear people hooting and saw Mike looking at me awestruck. Rosalie was laughing and giving me the thumbs up while Charlotte was taking a video of my moves. Some of the jock guys and other new guys whom I didn't recognise started dancing around me like I was some tribal offering.

My shoes were slipping on the smooth table, and after a few slip ups I kicked each shoes in random directions. I heard a shriek from one of the bitches and hoped it hit her hard in the head. Stupid whore. Just then, the DJ shifted to a slower, sexier song. I closed my eyes and swayed to the beat. I could feel the sexuality rising in me and working itself into a slow frenzy. I kept moving until the song ended and then opened my eyes. Everyone hooted and clapped for me.

"Time for the cake, people, Claire shouted, pointing to the waiters bringing an enormous chocolate wonder.

I tried to get down and fell with a thud.

"Bella! Sweetie, here get up." Angela offered me a hand and brought me to a standing position. "Maybe now is not the time for cake."

Rosalie took one look at my purple face and agreed. "I'll take her to the ladies room. Where are her shoes?"

"Here", said someone and handed them to her. She struggled to put my shoes on for me. "Could you stand still? God Bella, it will take just a few more seconds." I was trying to do some pelvis moves. "Hold on. There, all done. " She got up straight, clasped my elbow tightly, and led me through the crowd.

I was laughing hysterically and falling all the way. "Oh my God! Did you see the way I fell? Bam! And again. Bam! And again. Bam!" I said clutching at my sides, "And I hit her with my shoe … serves that bitch right!"

"Yeah yeah, you showed her. Uggh, it is jam packed. Bella! Quit it!" she said as I began dancing with a red-headed guy. "Just hang on till we get to the bathroom."

Just then I spotted my magnificent cake floating over a blonde head. A hand appeared underneath and seemed to be navigating it around people. I was suddenly ravenous. I pulled myself away from Rosalie and went after it. The waiter was carrying it away inside a door behind the bar. I jostled people and went after him.

"Wait! My cake!" I could hear Rosalie shouting after me distantly, but all my stomach could think of was having a big lick of the amazing icing. The door revealed a well lit narrow corridor which ended in two ways. I looked side to side from left to right a couple of times in confusion. I tried to smell the chocolate and took a left turn. I continued my way into the maze of the building, getting further and further in a labyrinth of doors and staircases. I reached a dead end and sniffed hard.

"Well, Mr Icing, there is only one way for you to go now." I pushed opened the lone door hard and felt a breath of fresh air hit me. I was on the roof. Well, technically I was on the roof of the roof. It occupied a quarter of the building's size and had antennas and other crap strewn about.

It was really quiet up here, with the sounds of the club becoming a distant background. Everywhere I looked, I was greeted by the jet black night sky, but no Mr Icing.

"Mr Icing … Mr Icing … Where are you?" I called out, walking around. "Come on out." I swayed over to the side overlooking the floor below. "Show yourself to me." I grasped the edge and said, "Let me have a lick of your gorgeous- oh! Oh-"

Even in my haze I could tell I was about to fall. My damn heel caught on one of the antennas and in my struggle to free it, it was freeing me. I teetered on the edge, trying to hold on and balance myself. Perhaps your senses, though clouded by alcohol, can detect potential danger and jump into action. Well, perhaps not. I felt myself fall in slow motion and braced myself for the impact. Instead, I heard loud swearing and felt something hard and warm clutching me. Perhaps I was being abducted by an alien, and the fall was a trap. I wouldn't mind as long as I could lie here and keep my eyes closed. It was so relaxing -

"Holy mother fuck!"

Hmm … the alien sounded surprised, or angry. I couldn't make out its weird tone. Should probably check. I opened my eyes and found a pair of green eyes staring at me in shock.

A green alien. How predictable. Not original at all. I got bored and closed my eyes again.

"Hey! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Okay, at least it had a beautiful voice. I deigned to open my eyes again and said, "Are you going to abduct me and keep me as your slave to do experiments with?"

"What the …" It set me down on the floor against the wall and grasped both my hands. "Miss, I think you need to find your friend."

"Okie." As soon as it let go of my hands I fell to my side and lay on the floor blissfully. It was quiet now, the alien was gone, and I could close my eyes-

"Hey! Miss. You need to get up and go to your friend. There is a chilly wind blowing and it might rain soon. Do you want me to take you back to the club? Perhaps he has left for there."

"Who? And I'm not Miss, I'm … umm … umm … Bella. And I would like to close my eyes and lay here, thank you very much. You can kidnap me after some time. There's no hurry."

"Look Umbella, I don't know what-"

"Bella." I lifted my head off the floor and looked at it. "It's Bella. B-E-L-L-A. I think you come from a dumb planet. Wait a minute." I looked at him closely with my muddled eyes and observed, "You are not an alien. You are a man."


	4. Who On Earth?

_**4. Who on Earth?**_

**EPOV**

I was slowly drifting in and out of my sleep. I could tell I was lying on a couch. My back was stiff from enduring hours of cramped quarters, and my eyes felt heavier than a ton of bricks. I tried to remember where I was. The hotel? Of course not. Okay, then it must be Glenn's office. No, no. He was out of the country for the rest of the year. Perhaps in the alley behind _Wasabi _restaurant? Well, I didn't smell any rotten fish around here. Alright then, where the hell was I? I slowly, excruciatingly, opened my eyes and immediately groaned at the sheer blinding force of the morning light. God damn it! Why the fuck did it have to be so bright in the day? And why on earth was it pointing right at my eyes? I sat up and put my head on my knees. You'd think that after having thousands of hangovers, I would be used to them. Sadly, I was not.

I clutched at my hair to calm my raging headache and looked around in surprise. Mother fuck! Where the hell was I? Dirty floor, cheap wallpaper almost peeling off, the smell of mildew lingering in the room, it looked like a hotel room alright. But, it wasn't my usual; it was better actually. Although I knew I wouldn't, I wondered if I dragged someone along with me last night. Tentatively, I called out aloud, "Hello?"

Silence. Okay then, one disaster averted. I went into the bathroom and stared at my face in the streaked mirror. Bloodshot eyes with dark lines around them. Those were the first things I noticed when I looked at myself. They were a permanent fixture there and gave me a sense of deep satisfaction. I freshened up and went down to the reception. A middle-aged, pimply-faced man was sitting at the counter, watching a game.

"Looks like the Yankees are gonna lose again."

The man jumped up in surprise. "Oh! I didn't see you there. If you want your room to be cleaned, it can't be done. The cleaning chick's out for a couple o' days."

He had a nasal quality to his voice that was adding to my already building headache. "That's fine. I just wanted to check out."

"Okay. What room you in?"

"Uhh… I don't know. I was on the first floor to the left."

"There are five rooms there. Which one were you in? What's your name?" He started going through a register, "The night manager's different and we charge by the hour here so you need to tell me what time you got in. The hourly rate is-"

His pesky questions in his annoying voice were getting to me. I raged, "Look, Pimply, I don't even remember coming to this hotel. And I don't care, okay? How much for a night?"

He flinched and said in a small voice, "Thirty dollars."

I threw a fifty note at him and got out. Apparently, I was at the "_Rhino Inn_". I couldn't even remember what I was doing there last night. Did I sleep with the Russian girl I met? No, I did her in the alley after she shared her drugs with me. I recalled doing a couple of lines and must have somehow made my way to the "_Rhino Inn._" It was all very confusing and I didn't want to add any more strain to my poor, suffering brain. Waking up alone in a strange place was nothing to worry about. It was when you woke up with a stranger in a strange place that mattered. Even more so, if that person turned out to be a man. Snorting to myself, I added it to the list of places I would never go back to.

It was middle of the afternoon and the sun was right up over my head. I was hungry, and went into the first diner I saw. I had long ago forgotten to taste food, and ate everything with the same amount of zest. As I finished my meal, my phone started ringing. Lauren.

"Already missing my dick?"

Her hyena-ish laugh sounded on the other end. "EC, you rogue! You know it's your lovely behind I miss more. Where on earth were you last night? I tried calling you for a night cap and it went on zooming to the voicemail."

"You know better than to ask me to spend the night with you. Anyway, what I did is none of your concern, baby. What do you want?"

"You're forgetting something."

"What?"

"You don't remember? Try."

"Lauren, I'm hanging up-"

"Wait! It's my birthday today," she said petulantly.

"Oh… Well, happy birthday then. Goodbye."

"Wait! I'm hosting a dinner for a couple of my friends. You'll come won't you?"

I sighed. This chick was a good lay, but a total annoyance. I didn't want to go, but I was in no mood to wake up at another _Rhino Inn_ the next morning, which I knew would surely happen if left to my own devices. Rubbing across my forehead I replied, "I always do."

* * *

"So, do you know how to ride a horse?" she asked in a seductive voice.

I internally sighed. "I do know how to mount one," I said winking and trying to deflect the topic. She took a sharp intake of breath and narrowed her eyes playfully at me.

"Well, maybe you will give me some riding lessons then?"

"Maybe," I smirked.

I was not that into this chick, but since she was sitting next to me at the dinner table, I felt I might as well get some entertainment. Or at the least get a decent blowjob. We were at a hip club in some part of the town. The place was just like every other popular club. Popular, only because of the controversial people frequenting it. That was why, as soon as I stepped in, the owner came running. He spent a good amount of time kissing my ass, while Lauren fluttered her eyelashes and held onto my arm proudly. Such treatment was the reason I hated coming to places like these. The club itself was not that bad. The ass-kisser led us to a private room with a U-shaped couch and a big table in the centre. Lauren tried to make me sit next to her, probably so that she could cozy up and act as my girlfriend. I ignored her and sat at her opposite end, beside this blonde.

Lauren was gloating like a queen bee, surrounded by other insects. She was droning on and on about something I couldn't even bother to comprehend. The waiter brought a huge strawberry cake and placed it on the table. Lauren squealed and clapped happily, as he began to light the candles. Rolling my eyes, I slid down the couch. I signaled the waiter for extra drinks and downed my glass. I felt a hand slide up my thigh and rest on glory land. I raised my eyes at… whatever-her-name-was and she smirked. She started massaging me up and down and I began to stir. I felt her sliding my zipper down and grasping me through my boxers. She slid closer to me and started nuzzling my neck while trying to grab a firmer hold on my length. Just then, the waiter came in with a cake and Lauren squealed while others clapped. I rolled my eyes, continuing to ignore them, while enjoying the ministrations of the slut beside me. She gripped me harder, and I groaned into her hair.

Splat!

I jerked as I felt a huge lump of something hit my neck and jaw. I looked for the offender and saw Lauren smiling at me sweetly. "Cake war," she said and threw another glob at me. I ducked, and it hit the chick beside me who shrieked and covered her face. I swore, zipped my pants quickly, and stood up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I thundered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought she was looking for some frosting," she sneered and hit another one. It grazed me narrowly, and fell in the lap of the poor slut, who was trying pull out the icing from her hair.

Crazy motherfucking bitch! I jumped from my place, grabbed her from the table and dragged her out towards the hallway. I pushed her in the centre of the corridor and cussed, "Are you out of your fucking mind? How dare you?"

"No, how dare you!" she shouted, "I knew you were a jerk, but I can't believe that you would try to get on with that girl right _in front_ of all my friends, at _my _birthday party!"

"Listen you whore, I don't give a fucking shit about what you think, but if you think that you can embarrass me in front of everybody, you've got another thing coming." I hissed.

"Then how could you be with that slut with me in the same room-"

"Don't act like an old wife. You've done more under hundreds of tables, to god knows how many guys, and I am one of them. Hell, you must have been part of a million orgies. And don't think I don't know the reason you come running to suck my dick."

She huffed, and said, "Edward, you are the most arrogant, obnoxious-"

"And you are nothing - just another whore trying to sleep her way up the social ladder. Too bad, with your skills, this is as high as you will ever climb."

I turned around to leave when she uttered, "And you are nothing but a spoilt son of a rich king who doesn't love you. In fact, nobody loves you Eddie boy, not even your own family. Why else would they not bother about you for years? And the only reason anyone in their right mind would even come within ten feet of you is because of your money and title. Do you really think that cunt would be ready to blow you in front an audience, if you were just another average Joe from the street?" She paused, before adding, "The only difference between you and me, _Edward,_ is that I sleep around for stature, and you sleep around to curb your loneliness. While I may become the most popular socialite this side of the town, you on the other hand, will always remain alone."

I slowly turned towards her and grabbed her throat. "If I ever see you again, you can be sure that I will kill you. And as you so cleverly pointed out, I _am_ a rich, spoilt kid, with diplomatic immunity I might add." I threw her sideways and left seething.

That cock-sucking cunt! Who the hell did she think she was? I never thought I was capable of hitting a woman, but that whore deserves it. I should have never even slept with that power hungry bitch. I knew what I was getting myself into, especially with girls like Lauren. _Shit Cuilinn! You really need a break from this life._ Random fucks with unknown strangers were so much better than this mess with society bitches and the lot. Strangers never really bothered who you were, if your penis was the right size. These bitches on the other hand, knew too much and were set on exploiting every moment with you. I vowed to never bother with that set of sluts again. Of all the things in this world, I did not need to use my family name to _score_. I snorted at that thought.

The thought of my family brought a stab of guilt and hurt. Mother must be worrying about me again. It had been more than eight months since I last spoke to her. "_As if she would ever stop worrying about you, or if you would give her a reason not to,"_ the voice in my head scoffed. I exhaled and shook my head, trying to get rid of my thoughts and guilt, making a mental note to call home in a few days. I blinked and looked around in confusion. Apparently, in my anger I had walked around the building's labyrinth. I opened a door in front of me and stepped out onto the roof. This is just what I needed, a few moments of seclusion in fresh air. I took a deep breath and tried to assuage the hurt threatening to creep up at Lauren's words. Not that the bitch knew what she was talking about, but still, the fact of the matter was that I was alone. I was not without family, but it came with its set of complications which were too much for me to handle. Maybe I should go home once, for mother… and Jasper? No, no, I couldn't.

I ran my fingers through my hair and felt something sticky. I groaned, of course, the god damn cake! I took off my jacket and tried to wipe it with a sleeve. I could hear someone calling out nearby. Who was on the roof at this time? I was cleaning my fingers when I heard a girl call out seductively, "Mr. Icin… where are you?"

Oh, great! I could now witness the sexcapade games of this whore and some old fart. Where is a moment of solitude when you needed one? Fucking Manhattan was full of fucking people!

"Show yourself to me," that girl commanded. Why on earth were they fucking on this chilly roof? Couldn't they have found a warm, little corner? Freaks.

"Let me have a lick of your gorgeous… oh! Oh!" She was blowing him right over top of my head. Super! I rolled my eyes, looked up and what I saw nearly stilled my heart. A girl was teetering above on the edge, and like in a movie, everything seemed to happen in a slow motion.

"What the fucking hell?"

She slowly lost her grip and fell down – right in my arms. I didn't even realize when I moved to catch her. All I knew was that - one second she was in midair - the next in my arms.

"Holy mother fuck!" She wasn't heavy. But of course, what girl under 25 in New York was? She slowly opened her eyes, stared at me for two seconds and closed them again. I panicked.

"Hey! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She waited a few moments, then opened her eyes again. I thought she would say yes or no, but she uttered the single thing I did not expect. "Are you going to abduct me and keep me as your slave to do experiments with?"

"What the…?" She was definitely some sort of weird, creepy, Star Wars obsessed chick. Maybe that's why they were on the roof, trying to stage an alien abduction fantasy or god knew what. I needed to get away from her as fast as I could. I set her down against the wall and asked, gently grasping her hands, "Miss, I think you need to find your friend."

She replied, "Okay." So, I let go and stood up looking at her. She slowly fell sideways and lay spread-eagled on the floor. She would be okay. Her fuck must be somewhere waiting for her and he should surely find her. I nodded and turned to walk back to the door. As I was about to turn the door knob, I looked back at her form. She was still lying on the floor with no sign of movement. Maybe she passed out. _There is no other way she could lay like that in the chilly wind. Where was that dude?_ He should have come looking for her by now. _It's not my problem_, I thought and grabbed the knob again. I sighed, let go of it, shook my head, and went back to Star Wars lady. She definitely seemed passed out.

"Hey! Miss. You need to get up and go to your friend. There is a chilly wind blowing and it might rain soon. Do you want me to take you back to the club? Perhaps he has left for there."

She stirred and replied, again not the answer I was looking for, ""Who? And I'm not Miss, I'm … umm … umm … Bella. And I would like to close my eyes and lay here, thank you very much. You can kidnap me after some time. There's no hurry."

Oh, she was definitely a nutter. "Look Umbella, I don't know what-"

"Bella," she got up suddenly, looking at me with an irritated expression, "it's Bella. B-E-L-L-A. I think you come from a dumb planet. Wait a minute." She looked at me closely with goofy eyes, probably trying to decide if I were her Luke Skywalker or not. "You are not an alien. You are a man," she observed.

"Wow! That's brilliant of you. Now would you be kind enough to allow me to take you to the bottom levels of _The Star Destroyer_?" I asked sarcastically.

She continued to stare at me, and I wondered if I had gotten the name of the Star Wars ship wrong. "You want to do what with me where?"

Rolling my eyes, I let out a sigh and answered, "Look, I don't have freaking time for this. Do you wanna get off this roof or no?"

"I don't wanna get you off on this roof, you sicko!" she raged.

_What?_ "What are talking about-" I moved two steps closer to her when she cut me off and started screaming like a banshee.

"Help! Rapist! Help!" She scrambled to her feet and tried to run away from me. I was in too much of a shock to respond, when, she reached the exit door and began to rattle the door knob noisily.

"Open," she yelled and started banging the door as if intending to break it down. "Open Sesame."

_Good Lord! I was done doing my noble act for the day. Crazy drunk bitch couldn't even open a frickin door! _I went up behind her slowly and said, "Move."

She stilled and slowly turned towards me, and then she restarted her screaming.

"Ahh!" I groaned as I closed my ears. "Shut it!" But she continued, and I could take it no longer. "Would you SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Silence followed as she stared at me with furrowed brows. I moved past her and twisted the door knob. At least I tried to. Motherfucker wouldn't budge. Thinking it was probably stuck, I applied pressure, and soon I was making noises just like Crazylady before me.

"Why'd you lock it? What are you planning?"

"I did not fucking _lock _it. Unless you jammed it with your bony hands, I'm assuming this door won't open until someone opens it from the inside. And what I am planning is stuffing your mouth so I wouldn't have to hear you screech like the wicked witch of the west."

"How dare you talk about stuffing my mouth, you pervert!" She yelled and grabbed my shirt, "I will knee your balls so hard, you would choke on them," she added.

That was it! Who on earth did this whore think she was? She was grabbing Edward Cuilinn's by the collar and threatening him? I seethed and pushed her against the door. "Even if by some divine intervention you do get to touch my balls, it will be only to receive the best fuck of your life… which," I added, looking her from top to bottom, "by the way I am not least interested in. Got it, bitch?"

She shook her head slowly, looking at me strangely. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and tried to rein in my temper, lest I cause any damage to Crazy. I smelled alcohol from her (obviously), and a sweet sugary smell that I couldn't place. I opened my eyes to observe that we were less than inches apart and my hands were gripping her small waist tightly in anger. Her fingers were still clutching at my shirt and she was taking quick and small breaths. If it weren't for the fact that we were a set of strangers stuck in a very irritating predicament, one could think that we were making out, passionately. Just then, I felt a drop on my cheek. _What now? _I looked up at the night sky to receive another drop, this time on my forehead. Great! Just what this night was missing. A downpour. I hated rain. I hated getting wet, I hated walking on wet roads among puddles, and I hated the dull and dreary atmosphere. I was cursing even getting up in the morning and contemplated that I should have probably stayed back at the Rhino Inn. The rain began pelting more seriously now, and I scrambled to a nearby small shelter.

I looked back to find Crazy still in the same place, with her smiling face turned upwards, letting rain spray her. Good. She could stay there and drown herself in a puddle, I thought, settling myself down against a wall. It would be a much welcomed solitude. Suddenly, there was loud thunder and then it _really _started to pour. She squealed and ran towards where I was and made a move to sit beside me.

"You stay away from me," I warned, wary of her wet state.

She giggled and sat down, leaving only a few inches gap between us. "You scared of me now. I told you, you shouldn't have tried to rape me."

I sighed exasperatedly, "For the love of god, I was not _raping _you! From your dress I'm assuming you came from the club and thought that I should take you back. You know, instead of leaving you to die from frostbite in the rain! Jesus!" I added, shaking my head.

She went back to staring at me, and this time, having nothing to do but wait out the rain, I looked at her too. She had deep, brown eyes. No wait, not brown. Brown was too simple a word. It was a color you got when you mixed deep burgundy and chocolate. And those eyes were staring at my jaw with a hungry look. I shifted uncomfortably. Did she want to kiss me?

"Mr. Icin," she muttered softly.

Huh? "What?" I asked blankly.

"Mr. Icing," she repeated more clearly, "there." She pointed at my jaw and shifted closer to me. Turning her side towards me, she almost pressed her cheek against mine, and I felt a surge of electricity at her close proximity. She poked her tongue out a little below my ear, at the curve of the jaw and gave a small lick. I gasped with pleasure and shock. Moaning in contentment, she then proceeded to lick the entire path the curve of my upper lip. I closed my eyes and felt little surges of shivers and excitement run through me. I opened my lips automatically to take her in, but she skipped over to my neck. She swirled her tongue around my Adam's apple and made her way around the area, tasting everything with slow precision. It was as if she were tracing some invisible path on my neck. I became rock hard, and the pressure in my pants was getting uncomfortable.

She pulled back and stated, "You taste amazing."

I immediately imagined her saying that after I blew my load in her pretty mouth. She did have a pretty mouth, I noticed, looking at her lips. She could be perfect to jump start my plan of only sleeping with strangers. Maybe there was a God, and he listened. Or maybe not. When I moved forward to kiss her, she moved back and again lay down on the floor, closing her eyes. What the…? Was this girl capable of behaving like a normal person? How could she snap out of _that_ so suddenly? She moved around a bit, as if trying to get comfortable on the cold floor, and moved to rest her head on my lap.

I clutched the wall behind me with both my hands and stared at her, "Umm… what are you doing?"

She remained silent and began snoring softly. Great! I was stuck with a crazy stranger, on the cold roof of a god damn probably hundred floors building, covered in pink frosting, in motherfucking rain (which, by the way, was spraying my side due to the wind), with a raging hard-on. Just what I needed.

* * *

I waited in that position for at least half an hour, part of which was occupied with deflating my hard-on. A burst of wind blew and goose bumps came over both of us. Unfortunately, that involved in the rising of certain peaks of hers. Fearing the need for another deflation, I quickly took off my jacket and covered her. Still, I could feel her tits call out to me, so I tried to avert my eyes elsewhere. Her hair was blowing softly, and a strand was troubling her nose. She frowned a little and wrinkled her nose. With a small smile, I put the offending strand behind her ear. Cautiously, I felt her cheeks with the back of my fingers. Her skin felt silky smooth and warm under my touch. It made me curious how other parts of her body would feel…

Suddenly, the door burst open and a blonde hurried in, with a security guard and a couple of other people in tow.

"Bella! Where are you?" She called out, and began to search furiously.

I raised my hand and waved them over. "Here. Over here."

Wondergirl and her crew came running. "Bella! Is she okay? What did you do to her?" She lifted Bella off my lap and began to shake her. "Why isn't she respo-" she paused and said, "wait a minute. You are Edward Cuillin."

Damn! Finding anonymity in New York was next to impossible, especially with this crowd. I didn't bother to respond, and stood up. I took one last look at crazy girl and said, "Next time she drinks, try keeping an eye on her." They all stared at me with blank expressions and dumbfounded eyes. I turned and left.


	5. Flight Of Fancy

_**5. Flight of Fancy**_

**BPOV**

"Certainly, Mr. Fuller. I'll revert after scoping out all the options. Have a good day." I placed the receiver back and heaved a sigh. As I reached for a glass of water, my screen pinged with a new message from Leah – _In my office stat._

I groaned and put my head on the table. Was she ever capable of greeting me a little nicely? God! I hated her, I hated this stupid job, I hated my stupid life, but mostly I hated my throbbing headache. Damn me! Why did I let Rose take me to that party? And why did I listen to Char and land up with this huge hangover? I closed my eyes tightly and tried to remember the events of last night. It was like trying to play a badly damaged CD. I recalled wisps of images – bitchy friends of Char inciting me, dancing on a table and falling...hard (according to the bump at the back of my head). I tried to feel it carefully, and another sharp pain stabbed through my head.

Alright then, lesson learnt: never, ever let anybody make you do things which you would regret later. What was the point of turning twenty-four if you couldn't even say no when you wanted to? From now on I was going ignore Rose and Char's ideas and be firm.

Piinggg! "_STAT!"_

Well, there was one person I couldn't ignore. I willed myself to get up and slowly made my way to Bitch Central. She was on the phone, so I let myself in and waited. After hanging up, she was quiet for a few moments and then seemed to realise I existed.

"Thank you for gracing me with your presence. Didn't the sun rise for her highness yet?"

_Ting! Round one begins. _"I'm sorry for being a little late today. I have a severe headache and-"

"Excuses - which I'm not interested in. What I called you in for _an hour ago_, is to ask whether you would like to go to L.A tomorrow. Pierce's editor, Susan, started her pregnancy leave last week, and can't travel that far to meet him. He is in one his rare moods to let us in the loop about his latest novel."

I blinked. "Wait a minute, Pierce? You mean Graham Pierce?"

She nodded.

"_The _Graham Pierce?"

"I know only one, unless you have someone else in mind."

I let out a breath. "No… I-I mean," narrowing my eyes I asked, "why would you send _me_?"

"I thought you would do, but of course, if you don't think you're up for it…"

"No, no," I said hurriedly, "I would love that. So, you want me to go to L.A. to speak with him?"

"Obviously its not chit chat," she asserted, "We've acquired him with great effort, and he is proving very taxing. He doesn't do well with communication and I know for sure, even Susan would like to roast his balls. Just get a general idea about his proposal. Anyway he's not going to go into detail with you. He would want to talk to his editor only, so just try and be a little convincing and persuasive. I want you to understand that he is a very, very important man and one of the most stubborn and reclusive as well. If I were you, I would be very careful with him. Don't ask unnecessary questions and just do your job. You leave early tomorrow morning. And don't get any more… headaches," she added smiling sweetly and wickedly.

With a tight smile I nodded swiftly. She went back to her work, ignoring me and I took it as my cue to leave. In the powder room, I ran into Angela and she asked me excitedly, "Is it true that you are going to L.A. today?"

"It's actually tomorrow, and how do you even know that? I just agreed to it."

"Yeah, well, news like this spreads like wildfire," she replied smiling, "I heard he is a real pain. Good luck!"

"Thanks. I have a feeling I might need it."

* * *

It was beautiful all around. Clear blue ocean, palm tress swaying distantly and the warm, afternoon Californian sun. I was surrounded by postcard-perfect beauty and couldn't enjoy even a second of it. I was too nervous about my meeting and was jumping my foot up and down in the back seat of the cab I was riding in. To calm myself I checked my phone and saw that I had two new messages from Rose – _"Bella we need to talk! Call me as soon as you land." _And,_ "I presume you have landed and are ignoring my messages. Once I get hold of you, you are dead meat."_

I sighed. Rosalie was the tip of the iceberg. She was stalking me since yesterday and it was really getting on my nerves. I was bombarded with phone calls and messages all day, while I was busy prepping for my meeting. I ignored all of them, and sent her a message late last night, before passing out from exhaustion, informing her about my trip. I knew she wanted to talk and torture me about my drunken adventures, and I was in no mood for that. In fact, I never wanted to bring up that party again. I was too ashamed to even recall my dancing. God, I must have made a proper fool of myself and in front of entire Manhattan, no less.

I arrived at Mr. Pierce's home, or mansion was more like it, and the security buzzed me in after checking my details a million times. So much for face value, I thought rolling my eyes. An elegantly dressed middle aged man led me through a grand hallway to the parlour room. I sat on the edge of a very large, uncomfortable chair, sweating my ass. And I waited.

* * *

I was furious. No, scratch that. I was livid. Who on earth did he think he was? After waiting for over forty minutes, that man had the audacity to tell me to go home. He fucking told me to go home. No wait, his fucking man-servant told me to fucking go _home._ Apparently, he did not deal with little people like me and would only speak to his editor or none at all. Well, up his!

"Passengers travelling through American Airlines flight 10 from Los Angeles to New York are kindly requested to proceed for boarding."

The announcement provided me with much comfort and I boarded the flight. Thankfully, I had a window seat, and settled in comfortably. I wanted nothing more than to get some sleep, go home and live out my humiliation in quiet. Just then, my phone started blaring noisily.

Rosalie. Great. "Hey. I know you're probably mad that I didn't return any of your calls, but I'm irritated, tired and still in L.A. Can I call you back tomorrow sometime?"

"No Bella. You may not. I have been going mad over here and you can't even answer a bloody cell phone? First of all, why are you in L.A? Are you with him? No, no. First of all, how did you even land up with him? Royce told me yesterday that Edward Cuilinn was at _Venom_ that day, but he was in a private room," she paused at my silence, "Bella?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Edward Cuilinn. I'm talking about Edward Anthony Cuilinn! You know, you were stuck on a roof with him? I would love to know how you managed to lock him up alone with you like that. It's totally hot and genius."

"Edward Cuilinn… Why does that name sound so familiar?"

She waited. "Are you drunk right now? Or are you still hungover? He's the guy, I'm assuming you did naughty stuff with, when you were locked on Venom's roof at your birthday party. Ring any bell?" She added sarcastically.

I was taken aback. "I was stuck on the _roof_ at that party? I don't remember. And you say I was with Edward Cuilinn? Are you sure? I don't remember him, or the roof. In fact, I don't recall anything after I started dancing."

Rosalie whispered dangerously, "You have got to be kidding me! You met _the_ effing prince and you don't even remember it? Man!"

"Prince?"

Rosalie took a deep breath. "Bella, you do know who he is, right? He is the Crown Prince of Darvour. You met the effing royalty when you were drunk on your ass."

"Madam, I'm sorry, but could you kindly switch off your phone. We are getting ready for take off," said an air hostess with a tight smile.

I nodded at her and told Rose, "They are asking me to shut my phone down. I'll talk you in detail once I'm back okay? Tomorrow's Saturday so you can badger me all you want."

"Oh you bet I will. What time you back?"

"The flight should land at around five thirty tomorrow morning, New York time."

"Meet me for lunch around 1 at _Chuck's_.I'll see you then. Goodnight."

Edward Cuilinn? Prince of Darvour? _Rosalie must have gotten something wrong_, I thought while taking out my jacket from my carry-on. I paused to find that the jacket I had in my hands was not mine. For one, it was quite large, and secondly it looked like a man's. How on earth did it get in my bag? Rose must have left it in my apartment or something. I packed in a haste and didn't really check everything. Whatever. I had a long, tiring day and another long flight ahead of me. I was in no mood to solve the mystery of the secret jacket. I lifted my bag to place it in the overhead compartment, but could barely make it. Damn thing was too heavy.

"Here, let me," said a man behind me, and put it in its place, along with his bag. He turned towards me and stilled. I was met with a striking pair of green eyes, and felt a sense of déjà-vu. He had a defined jaw, perfectly kissable lips, quite a lot of stubble and a seemingly good looking body. He wore a cap from within which golden-brown hair was peeking out. We were both looking at each other, me in confusion and him in…surprise?

Another passenger behind him said, "Excuse me," and we both broke our contact scrambling to take our seats. To my surprise, he plopped right beside me. Once safely strapped in, we both looked at each other again. Upon meeting each others gaze, we looked away, again at each other, away again. Unwilling to continue this dance, I steadfastly looked outside the window. But, throughout the take-off I could feel his eyes on me.

After a while it was starting to get irritating, and my neck was beginning to ache, so I turned and asked, "Would you prefer the window seat? You seem to like the view."

He looked taken aback for a second, and then a slow smile crept up his face. "No thanks I'm good," he smirked, "I think I prefer the view from here."

Ughh. Creep. These days, even the handsome ones were turning out like this. No wonder, women couldn't find any men. One fine day all of them had turned into perverts. Who was I kidding; of course they were perverts from the beginning. And this one beside me was still staring at me. Or rather, staring at my lap.

"Nice jacket," he commented.

"Uh thanks… it's my boyfriend's," I added for good measure, "I like to carry it with me when he's not travelling with me." There. That should hopefully make him back off.

Strangely, he seemed to be amused at something. "Something funny?" I asked briskly.

He smiled and replied, "Loads actually. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

I thought for a moment before answering, "Renee."

He raised his eyebrows and said, "Renee? Wow, it's a beautiful name. Renee. That's good. So, Renee, what do you do?"

"I'm a purse maker. I love making different kinds of natural purses."

"Natural purses? What is that?"

"You know with sea shells, crab shells, barnacles, and the likes. They smell like sea and fish and are a big hit with beach-loving people."

Scrunching up his nose, he asked, "Really?"

"Oh yes. Mostly, we have to pull out the organism and kill it. You know, so that the shells can really smell. The smellier, the better."

"Oh?" he asked with trepidation.

"Totally. Their effects last longer. Of course, one does smell pretty bad after doing all that work, but hey, doesn't really matter when you do what you love the most. In fact, I have just come from a heavy assignment. Don't mind if I smell like some dead sea creature," I finished smiling up at him.

He looked horrified. In fact, he seemed to be a little scared now. Good. That would get him off my back for the next few hours.

The air hostess arrived with our dinner options. "Would you prefer the fish or the chicken, sir?"

"Chicken!" he rushed loudly, "Chicken, please."

I tried to hide a smile and asked for the same.

After dinner, I began rummaging through my hand bag for some emergency chocolate. The dessert they served was atrocious and I had to have something sweet after every meal. _God! Where was it?_ I searched furiously and futilely. Throwing the bag down in frustration, I folded my hands and started bouncing my right leg.

After a few minutes he exhaled audibly and looked pointedly at my leg.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know I must be annoying," I said getting my leg under control, "it's just that I can't find my chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"Yes," I stressed.

Rolling his eyes, he removed his cap and revealed a thick mass of unruly, golden-bronze coloured hair. He stopped by a passing flight attendant and whispered something in her ear. She replied, "I'm sorry sir, our economy class meal is limited." He again started whispering and she began giggling like a school girl. "Well, there are some truffles I can swing by. I'll be right back," she stated grinning and he winked at her.

I narrowed my eyes and asked him, "What did you say to her?"

"Just what she wanted to hear," he answered cryptically while pushing his seat back, leaving me wondering about the mental capacity of blonde flight attendants.

Hmm... Anyway what do I care, as long as I get my fix. "Thank you. Sometimes, I just desperately need sugar."

I think I heard him mutter _I know_. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Also, thank you for earlier. You know when you helped me with the bag."

"It's no problem. Seemed quite heavy for a small thing like you. Carrying your famous purses in it?"

He had a distinct accent and a foreign lilt to his speech. I tried to place it and in the process ended up staring at him.

"Something wrong?"

I started and replied, "I'm sorry. I was just trying to place your accent. Are you French or British?"

"Neither." He didn't elaborate.

The attendant returned with some wonderful looking treats and fluttered her eyelashes at him, asking suggestively, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

He threw a million dollar smile at her and said, "I'll let you know."

I raised my eyebrows at him and took the chocolate gratefully. It tasted divine! It really did. As the chocolate started to melt, I began to moan loudly at the sensations. Realising what I was doing, I opened my eyes and grinned at him sheepishly. He had a strange look on his face. Probably thinking I was mental.

"I just really needed that after the long day I had," I said pushing my seat back completely and relaxing.

"Yes, I can understand. Making smelly purses all day must be exhausting."

I laughed. "Actually I… never mind. So, what do you do?"

He paused before replying, "I'm a collector."

"Really? What do you collect?"

"Old things, precious antiques...random useless artefacts."

"If they are useless, why do you collect them?"

"I find them to be quite valuable," he smiled. Just then, the lights were switched off and we were shrouded in semi-darkness.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure?"

"Something like that. I once procured a small fragment of a vase. It was the size of a post-it and sold for a six figure price."

"Are you serious?" I asked disbelievingly.

He nodded. "That tiny piece provided proof that, that civilisation had trade relations with the Persians."

I nodded as if I understood everything perfectly. "Uhuh. So you on your way for another collection?"

"Actually I'm just returning from one. I was lucky enough to find these," he replied, reaching into his jacket pocket. He held out his palm and in the centre rested two very large and worn out coins with a square shaped hole in the middle of each. They had Chinese symbols on them.

"These look pretty old. What are they?" I asked picking them up.

"Ancient Chinese Marriage charms. These are quite old actually, around five hundred years or so. You can find many reproductions of them in the market today, mostly from the seventies. But, these are original. Given to the newlyweds, more specifically to the bride."

"Why is that?"

He turned the coins over in my hand and I scrunched my eyes to make out some markings on them. Once I focused, I was taken aback. In each of the four directions, four figures of a man and a woman were present. And all the figures... well, they were in different forms of sexual positions. There was the missionary position, of course, and the anal. In the dark light I couldn't really make out the other two.

"As you can see it provides a vivid visual on what to do on the wedding night. In those days, when sex was still a taboo subject, this served as a sex-ed class. It taught the innocent and virginal maiden how to please her husband," he explained with a sly smile.

He turned the coin over, and I felt his cool fingers, making me shiver suddenly. "Literally, these symbols translate to – wind, flowers, snow and moon. It basically talks about a beautiful and perfect landscape to make love or for those in love," he whispered, and I felt his cool breath on my cheek. I never realised how and when our bodies had come closer to each other and, right now, were inches apart. From this angle I could see how green his eyes actually were, and how firm his jaw really was. But all I could focus upon were his lips. His pink, tiny, delectable looking lips. I felt him move a little closer and automatically, my gaze shifted to his eyes. Eyes, which were currently fixated at _my_ lips. Reflexively I poked my tongue out a little to lick my lips and our eyes met. We held our gaze for a few moments, before, I again felt that sense of déjà vu. Suddenly, it was like a light went off in my head. I quickly pulled away from him and sat up straighter. Letting out a deep breath, I glanced back at him. He was looking at me confused and surprised. I quickly retrieved my sleep mask from my bag and put it on.

"Well, I've had a long day. Goodnight," I said turning to the other side feigning sleep.

I didn't have to act for long as sleep came to me quite easily, thanks to my busy day. It seemed only minutes later that harsh noises woke me up. The pilot was informing that we were going to land soon. _It was morning already?_, I thought removing my mask. My body certainly didn't think so. I opened my mouth widely to yawn and looked at my side.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully.

I quickly snapped my mouth open and tried to compose myself. _Shit!_ I tried to smooth down my hair with my fingers and replied in a small voice, "Hello."

Beaming like the Cheshire cat he asked, "Had a wonderful sleep?"

"Not bad."

"Really? Seemed like you were enjoying it thoroughly." There was something off about the way he was grinning at me. Like he was laughing at me privately.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you were talking about some things. What were they now? Oh yes, you screamed 'sex', 'position', and 'fast, faster' in your sleep. Actually no, you just screamed 'sex' couple of times and mumbled the rest all through the morning."

I was mortified. No I was beyond mortified. I was…I was… whatever was the most extreme point you could be embarrassed to. I knew I talked in my sleep, and had been teased about it many times by my family and friends. But this was something else. I had never sleep-talked about such things in public before, at least not that I knew of. To be humiliated like that, and in front of this man…

"Don't lie. I don't do that."

"Of course you did."

"How dare you? You shouldn't be making things up about other people. You're being really rude and offensive." I decided going for all out denial was the best strategy. It always was.

"Why would I lie about-"

"Because you have been trying to flirt with me ever since you got on this plane, even though I told you I have a boyfriend" I said, my voice growing louder and angrier with each syllable, "And you were disappointed I didn't join the mile high club with you because of some stupid chocolate and perverted coins. You are just being a sore and pathetic loser," I finished.

He looked angry. Oh, he definitely seemed furious. Good. Maybe now I could finally ignore him. People around us were staring at me. I tentatively gave them a small smile and concentrated on looking out of the window, even though all I could see was darkness. He didn't speak with me for the rest of the flight and dashed ahead when the doors opened. I was very grateful and made my way out slowly.

* * *

The afternoon sun was shining brightly as I made my way to _Chuck's_. I was exhausted, hungry and in no mood to deal with Rosalie. Of course, it couldn't be avoided, so, I consoled myself that at least one immediate problem could be solved. _Chuck's _had the best salads in the city. The hostess took me to a back table where Rose was firing away at her computer. She looked at me and leapt up, quickly hugging me.

"Bella! How are you?"

"I'm good. Dead on my feet, but good. Yesterday was one hell of a day. How've you been?"

"Frustrated and crazy," she replied sitting, "and all because you wouldn't pick up my god damn call."

"Rose I told you I was busy-"

"Na uh uh… No excuses, especially this time. Do you even realise who you've met?"

"Yes, you kept talking about Edward something…"

"Cuilinn. Edward Cuilinn. And I cannot for the life of me fathom how you don't know or remember him."

"I know him. I mean now that you mention it I can recall reading his name couple of times in the gossip mags. But, what am I supposed to remember?"

She took a deep breath and launched into her tale. It really did sound like a story, because by the time she was finished, I was confused and shocked.

"You mean, I managed to climb onto the roof and lock myself in with Edward Cuilinn, the infamous Prince of Denver or whatever?"

"Darvour. It's a small country between France and Italy. It's headed by its Royal family, the Cuilinns. And Edward, my dear, is the _Crown Prince_ of Darvour, which means that he is the next king, after his father. And you fucking met him. Him!" she stated turning her laptop towards me. My eyes, which were scrunched up all the while she was talking, went wide apart when I looked at the screen.

It was _him._ The pervert from the plane. The delectable lips guy. The one who had heard me talk in my sleep about sex. The one I had blasted less than eight hours ago. HIM! I could feel my head reeling and tried to take deep, calming breaths. _It was nothing to worry about. So, I had just screamed at and humiliated myself before a Royal. It was fine, not a big deal. Not at all…_

"- and he asked me to keep an eye on you the next time you got drunk. I can only imagine all the things you did on that roof-"

I broke my inner monologue. "Wait, he said what? So, that definitely means I was with him then?"

Rosalie huffed. "How many times do I have to keep telling you? Are you even listening to me? You were lying on his leg, passed out. He was all zipped up at that time, but of course he could have done it after you blew him. You were there for almost an hour-"

"WHAT? You think I..I _blew _him?"

"Why else would you be lying on his lap? You were obviously too drunk to remember. Who knows, maybe you passed out during the blow-"

"Rosalie, enough!" I thundered, "I did not fricking blow…," I lowered my voice, conscious of the people around, "blow him okay? If I did, I'm sure I would have remembered."

"But you were too drunk, so its possible-"

"I would know," I said adamantly, "trust me. And even if you think I did, shouldn't you be reporting this matter to the police. You know, instead of gloating about it. Such type of drunken sex is called date rape in legal terms."

"Oh please, he doesn't need to force you, or anyone for that matter. I'm sure whatever you did, or didn't do", she added at my look, "was out of consent. Even without his background, have you looked at his face?"

I glanced at the screen and felt the sudden need to go home. I needed to deal with this in private. Despite her protests, I bade Rosalie goodbye and rushed out.

* * *

I was panting slightly as I jogged across the familiar path. _I couldn't believe it_, I thought, _I just couldn't_. For the past couple of hours, I was cooped up in front of my computer and my mind was going crazy with all the information. I just needed to getaway and decided to go for a run. I had looked at a million web pages about Edward Cuilinn and could now answer any and every question about him.

He was born Edward Anthony Cuilinn on June 20, 1987 at Darvour. Darvour was a little country between France and Italy with a population of about two million. It was mostly a Christian state and in spite of being a small nation, it was very strong and powerful. It was headed by it's Royal family who gave its King and Queen, Carlisle and Esme Cuilinn, Edward's parents. He had an older cousin, Jasper Cuilinn, born to Carlisle's elder brother. After the death of his parents at an early age, Carlisle and Esme had brought him up as their own. Both the brothers had a fitting royal upbringing. Till here, everything was picture perfect.

But then came Edward. Famously handsome and notoriously called "The Wild Prince", he was the ultimate rebel. It seemed as if he had set out to break every rule in the book. From the age of nineteen, he was seen drinking, doing drugs and soliciting prostitutes. He was found at all the wild parties and apparently had the mouth of a sailor. Due to his appalling and deplorable attitude, he was termed as a disgrace to Darvour by the European press. America had recently been introduced to him by his ex Hollywood girlfriend and he was slowly getting infamous in the States too. In short, he was the bad boy your mother always warned you about, and the one all teenage girls fell in love with.

As I reached my street, I slowed down to a walk. I couldn't even imagine what I had done with him on my birthday. I closed my eyes hard and tried to remember. I grunted in frustration when I could not recollect anything. But, he must have remembered, yet he acted as if he didn't know me. Why did he do that? Perhaps even he was too drunk that night? What are you talking about Bella, of course he was drunk. According to Google, he is drunk every night. Then why did he ask Rose to keep an eye on me. Does that mean he was sane enough? If he was, why did he talk to me like a stranger on the plane. _Did he really?_ I thought. He did seem to be smirking about something. _Oh God!_, I thought covering my face with my hands, _what on earth had I done with him?_

I opened my hands and glanced up. There, sitting on mydoorstep, twirling a piece of stick in his hands was Edward.

* * *

**_Authors Note :- _**How is it possible to abruptly start and finish a chapter in like two mins, while the middle takes two weeks? Thats whats happened with me here. Hope you like my lengthiest chapter yet! :-) Don't worry, I'm not going to go all psycho on the length and keep increasing it with every chapter. Depending on where I wanna end each one, some will be longer and others shorter. I want to thank all the readers and reviewers. Your support has made me get off my ass and write faster. And all the ones, who reviewed each and every chapter, I bow down to you :-) Another huge thank you to 'Thaigher Lillie', an amazing gal who gave this fic a shout out on her twitter and FB, bringing me readers and reviewers. Her help brought some bloom in my garden :-)

Got my semester exams coming up next week, so the next update will be only after Decemebr 13th, but don't worry started working on the next chap (Of course, starting and ending are never my prob...its only the damn middle!) Thank you for your patience and love. Read and Review :-)


	6. The Visitor

_**6. The Visitor**_

**BPOV**

I was shocked. No beyond shocked… my mind was a mush of random reactions. _How? What? When?...how? _What was he doing here? And how did he find out where I live? How long had he been sitting there? Did he follow me around? More importantly, what on earth was he doing with that stick? He was flipping it around in what seemed to be, a well practised and carefully designed smooth movement. Just then, he twirled it high and missed it by a few inches. It landed straight on his foot and he cried out loud. Cursing, he massaged his foot and looked up. He stilled his actions when he saw me and stood up.

I realised I was standing there staring at him, so I moved. As I reached the steps, he gave me a smile and said, "Hey."

"What were you trying to do with that?" I asked pointing at the stick.

"Oh, I was just practising my defence. It's been many years so I'm a bit rusty now," he mumbled.

I continued to stare at him. "You were trying to defend yourself with a piece of wood?"

"It's a type of Asian martial arts…anyway… aren't you asking me the wrong questions? Of course, that's not unexpected coming from you."

I was still gazing at him mutely. "Umm…what?"

He sighed. "Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

_Right!_ "Yes. I mean, what are you doing here?"

"I think you must have my coins. I can't find them anywhere."

"Your coins?" I asked, finally getting my voice back.

"Yes. In your hurry to get to sleep, you never gave them back."

"Excuse me? What are you implying?" I asked indignantly.

"I'm not implying anything," he replied hurriedly, "I'm just saying that I don't have them, and you probably might."

"Well, I can assure you mister that I don't."

"Would you mind checking for me?" he asked showcasing his mega-watt smile. It was the same one he gave that flight attendant. I suppose he used it only when he wanted to get his way with people. Well, it wasn't going to work with me.

"Please?" he added continuing to dazzle me.

I sighed, "Alright. Come on in." I turned to open the door and he came up behind me. His closeness was flustering me; I began to shake like a pig left out in the snow, and dropped the keys. I bent down to retrieve them and in the process, I rubbed down his leg with my butt. Jumping up, I opened the door quickly. All the way up the staircase I was conscious of the fact that his gaze was on my ass.

Mentally checking the hygiene status of my apartment, I unlocked it in haste. Automatically my eyes first turned left, towards the couch. There were couple of random items strewn about it, including take out containers from the night before I left. I quickly moved to remove them and went straight to the kitchen to throw them out.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked turning.

Averting his gaze from somewhere near my waist, he jerked and shuffled his feet, "Just the coins." This time, for sure I knew he had been staring at my backside. Pervert.

I nodded curtly and went into my bedroom. Bastard was still acting like he hadn't met me before last night. I _needed _to know what transpired between us. I checked my bags, and sure enough, I found them at the bottom of my purse. _Hmpf. _ It occurred to me that once I gave these back, there would be no way for me to ever contact him again. Slowly, an idea formed in my head.

I went back to the living room and found him glancing at my photo frames. He looked at me and remarked, "Charming home you've got here. And are those fish for your special purses, Renee?"

He was referring to a picture of me in front of Charlie's house, holding two large fish in each hand and making a face at the camera. I hated myself in that picture, but that was a memorable day. Charlie had caught some nice catch, right under Billy's nose and was bursting with pride. I offered to take a snap of him with his prize, but he flatly refused. Instead he made me hold those smelly creatures, while he gladly did a photo shoot. I suppose he would treasure that picture forever. Two things he loved most in his life, his daughter and fish, in one frame.

I glanced back at Edward and narrowed my eyes. If he knew where I lived, he would surely know my name. I was putting an end to his game.

"Look, I _know_."

He stared at me, "What do you know?"

"I know you know."

"What do I know that you know?"

"I know that you know what you in fact, shouldn't be knowing."

"And why do you think I will know things which I shouldn't be knowing? What do you know that I don't know about what I seem to be knowing?"

_What?_ I stared at him in confusion. He was smirking at me, and I realized he was toying again. Bastard. "Look, I'm not interested in playing these silly games with you. I _know_ that we have met before. And you recognize me, but for some incomprehensible reason you are acting like a stranger. Of course, you are a stranger, but… you know what I mean. I know you do," I said in a rush before adding, "Edward."

As soon as I said his name, his entire demeanour changed. He dropped his grin, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "So, you recognise me? Then why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I just became aware of your identity this afternoon. You on the other hand, have apparently had me in your lap two nights ago."

He raised his eyebrows, "You seem to have gathered quite a lot of information in an afternoon."

"You have no idea. I want the whole story," I demanded.

"As much as I would love to accommodate your wishes," he replied smirking at me again, "I have some place to be. So just give me my coins and we'll be out of each other's hair."

I held out my hand showing the coins to him. He reached to take them, but I snatched my hand back. "They will go down the drain if you don't tell me."

Narrowing his eyes, he stepped closer to me and held his gaze. "Are you threatening me?"

I gulped but said, "No way are you leaving this house without a proper explanation. If you do, I will report against you citing rape."

He seemed taken aback for a second before laughing out loud. "And you think you can hold that charge against me?" Shaking his head he continued, "You always think that I'm just waiting to pounce on you, don't you? Relax, nothing happened. We were just locked on the roof of the building. I was already there, when, you randomly appeared and fell. Thankfully, I caught you before you got hurt. Then, we had to wait till your friends came to the rescue."

"Then what was I doing in your lap?"

"You were sleeping," he replied rolling his eyes, "you came to me all on your own, breaking all rules of normal social decorum, I might add."

I furrowed my brows and asked, "So, that's it?"

He paused and nodded.

"Yesterday, why did you act like you didn't know me?"

He shrugged and asked in response, "Why did you tell me your name was Renee?"

I sighed, "How do you know my name? And where I live?"

"You told me your name, Bella. And as for where you live, I have my ways. Those coins are too important. Now, would you hand them over?" he asked holding out his palm.

I moved to give them to him, but something didn't seem quite right. I held back and asked, "Wait. You told me everything then?"

He huffed and nodded. I was still not convinced and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

He burst out, "You know what? You should be fucking grovelling and thanking me for saving your life. I should have let you die out in the rain, and saved myself all this trouble. I was trying to be a nice guy but since we are being so open," he sneered, "I think you should know that you were the one who groped me, or actually 'licked me' I think is the correct term. If anything, I should be crying harassment. So would you just give me my fucking coins so I can fucking get out?" he finished loudly before coming up to me and grabbing them from my hand.

"Wait!" I exclaimed trying to hold onto them tightly, "what did you just say?"

"You think you are some hotshot bitch after whom I'm salivating? It was the same on that roof that day, and even in the fucking flight. I've had enough of your non sense. For the last time, I do not want to fuck you sweetheart," he spat loudly while wrestling with me. "I.. am .. not … interested."

Finally, he pulled hard and I got pushed against the wall. He was pressed right against me and we were both panting hard, staring at each other furiously. Looking into the green depths of his eyes, I again had that sense of déjà vu. I recalled an image of us being pressed against each other just like this. Then…me licking icing off his throat…and jaw…and lips… _Lips?_ I pulled back suddenly and realised I had just licked his lips. His perfect, pink and delicious lips.

He gasped and stared at me in shock. We both stilled for a moment, in confusion and surprise. Then, like magnets, we came together and crashed out lips against each other. It was not sweet, or slow. It was raw, hard, naked passion.

I pulled at his hair with both my hands, while he gripped my waist hard. Real hard. Reaching his hand behind me, he grabbed my butt and squeezed. I, in turn, pulled at lip harshly with my teeth. He moaned and responded by moving his arms up my chest and pulling down my bra cup. He pushed my tank upwards and grabbed my nipple in his teeth. He swirled his tongue around it and suckled. Hard. I cried out in pain and pleasure. He pulled back to remove my top and bra. I was completely naked from the waist up. With free access now, he grabbed both breasts in each arm and began squeezing them. He hungrily moved from one breast to another, teasing, pulling and licking. I moaned in pleasure and began to writhe against him.

He pulled up, grabbed my leg and hitched it around his waist. He then moved to suck at the curve of my neck, while grinding his hard erection against me. I gasped and moaned loudly. We were crackling with the electricity between us. Seeking more friction I rubbed against him and he pulled back with a hiss.

"Do you want to?" he asked in a whisper, panting.

_Did I want to what? Oh! Sex. Did I? _I didn't even think for a moment before replying, "Yes."

He kissed me hard before pulling me towards the bedroom. Once there, he pushed me against the bed, and I fell on it on my back, bouncing. He removed his shirt and for the first time, I took in his sight. He had broad shoulders, a well muscled body and, the only hair on his body was on his happy trail. He was gorgeous.

He climbed on top of me and resumed his attention to my breasts. Reaching into my pants, he flicked his fingers against my arousal. He hissed when he felt my wetness and pulled down my pants, leaving me completely naked before him.

He pushed his fingers inside me and continued to suckle my breasts. I grabbed the hair at the back of his head and pulled hard. He kept pumping his fingers in and out faster while rubbing my clit with his thumb. Soon, all the sensations were too much for me and I came apart. Hard. He kept working his fingers until I rode out my orgasm and then moved to remove his jeans. I was half-drunk on my orgasm and didn't even notice him naked until pulled my legs apart. His manhood was taut, thick and hard. Oh, so hard.

We both gazed at each for a moment before he climbed on top and began to ease himself in me.

"Shit! You are so fucking tight!" he exclaimed.

I closed my eyes hard and clutched at his neck, hugging him to my chest. I felt like I was being torn apart. The pain was unbearable and I could all but scream out loud. He had pushed halfway in before he began to pull out. I was still clutching at him tightly and exhaled out loud when he pulled out. He pushed himself in again and this time, I could take it no longer. I cried out in pain.

He stilled and pulled back to look at me. "Are you alright? What's the matter?"

I shook my head furiously and replied, "N-Nothing…I'm f-fine."

He stared at me for a moment before exclaiming, "You're a virgin aren't you?

Unable to look him in the eye, I looked at his shoulders and nodded my head slowly.

He stared at me in shock for a few seconds before exploding, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked pulling out of me with a snap, "You should have fucking stopped me!"

He rolled over and clutched at his forehead. I turned towards him, covering breasts with my hands and crossing my legs to preserve some sort of modesty.

"It's alright. It's not a big deal."

He turned to look at me, "It's not a big deal? You want some random guy whom you can't even bear to look at straight, to be your first?"

"No, I want a guy with whom I share enough passion to want to do this."

He looked at me suspiciously, "Is that all there is to it?"

"What else would there be?" I asked him in confusion.

"I don't know, let's see…Probably the fact that you found out who I was today. You didn't seem to be so eager to sleep with me, or even kiss me, yesterday," he said sitting up.

I looked at him incredulously, "What do you mean?"

He pulled up his jeans and grabbed a towel from a nearby chair and threw it at me. "Just forget this ever happened," he curtly replied and began pulling on his shirt.

I covered myself with the towel and asked indignantly, "Do you mean that I'm willing to sleep with you now because you are some sort of a Prince? How dare you!"

"Look, it isn't the first time someone opened up their legs for me and my title, and it won't be the last. So spare me your drama," he huffed irately.

I fumed and told with clenched teeth, "_Out _… of my house… right now."

He sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blown out like that-,"

"I said OUT!"

He looked at me for a moment before shrugging and turning around. I heard him close the door and leave before bursting out in tears.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ For those of you thinking why Bella didn't bleed during the attempted sex, it's because she doesn't have a hymen (some people aren't born with it. It's true… google it.) Also, I try to incorporate some of my favourite things and lines from Twilight Saga into my story in my own way. In this chapter, that was the leg hitch scene.

So, I know you're wondering whether I would ever keep up my word about my updating schedules. And the answer is, no lol… just kidding. Actually, I sat down to read Law of Taxation, when my mind drifted (as usually happens when you wanna study.) Obviously Mr. Taxman was no match for Mr. Icing, so I began firing away (my keyboard seems to be sporting some bruises ;-P). This is the only chap I've written in one go. It's also because of all the lovely reviews I've received from you wonderful people. Also, '_bookman87'_, your love and support is driving me to finish each chap as soon as I can. So, if I fail my exams, that's coz of you ;-) kidding… I love you guys… Next chap – EPOV, and no, that update definitely won't be before Dec 13th (I think :D)


	7. For the Love of God!

_**7. For the Love of God!**_

**EPOV**

"But, what are you even doing there? And why do you keep going to all these places and never tell us. We don't even know which part of the world you are in. And to give your security a miss is just plain irresponsible. If it weren't for Jasper-"

"Mother, I already told you. I was in L.A. for a meeting. Would you please ask Jasper not to relay every little thing to you? I'm fine!" I said irately.

"But, I don't know that. I don't know whether you are fine, or with the right people or even eating properly at least," she implored.

"I'm telling you, I'm great. Don't worry about me. Just tell me how you are and all the things that you're doing."

"You would know if you bothered to come home once," she said, coldly.

"Please don't start-"

"Edward, I'm your mother. I think I have the right to see you every few months, in the least."

I sighed. "Yes, you do. I'll… I'll come there. Soon."

"When? Give me a date."

"_Soon_." I tried to quickly divert the topic asking,"What's Jazz doing?"

"He's gone to France with your father. They should be back within the week. He has been really taking care of all the background work here. He's become a great support system for Carlisle. He's trying to do your part as well."

I could sense the reprimand in her tone. "You're not going to guilt-trip me back home. You know that, right? I'm just happy you're all doing well. Seems nothing much has changed."

She sighed. "Just, try to be here for National Day at least. I know your father would appreciate it very much. Okay?"

"Yeah. Alright, then. I'll call you again soon. Goodbye, mother."

I threw the phone aside and leaned my head back against the couch, spreading my arms across it. Talking to mother these days was like running a marathon. You never knew why you signed up for it in the first place, and were exhausted three seconds into it. She would always insist on going back to Darvour and start working with father. It was just the way things were supposed to be. And in our world, the only decisions one got to make were whether one wanted one's toast buttered or not.

I shook my head. God! I just needed to let off some steam. Get high and wash off all traces of Darvour, off of me.

* * *

Sitting at the bar counter, I observed the place. It was noisy all around. Smoke permeated the room, loud voices of leather wearing biker dudes were growing and some cheesy 80's music was playing in the background. Standard-wise it was a very poor bar, but I loved it. It provided a cheap and quick way to get lost in the crowd.

Pulling out a cigarette I was searching my pockets for a lighter, when a chick beside me held out hers. I light my cigarette and nodded my head as a thank you.

"I've seen you here before," she said with a heavy Russian accent.

"Have you now? Nice of you to notice."

"You're hard to miss. Quite the player, you are. Always leaving with different women. I'm Aleksandra, by the way. You can call me Alek."

I laughed. "I'm not sure I would want to call a gorgeous woman like you Alek. Sounds manly don't you think? How about Sandra?"

Smiling seductively she replied, "Whatever turns you on."

I raised my eyes at her and tilted my head. She was good-looking, average by European standards, but still very good. Tall, red hair and pale skin. Not bad at all.

"You want to get out for some fresh air, back there?" She asked jerking head towards the side exit.

"You want to seduce me in an alley?"

"Why not? It's not first time for you. My friend told me you had same fun last week. She was bragging about you, in fact."

"And you want to check up on that?"

"You want detailed discussion or you want sex?"

I thought for a moment. Of course, I went for the latter. We both moved to the alley and she pounced on me. We started kissing and I began to unbutton her dress. Sliding my hands around her waist, I pulled her forward. I could sense something missing. She just didn't feel right in my arms. She unbuckled my belt and flicked my jeans open. But, before she could touch me I pulled away from her and she stared at me in confusion. Shaking my head slightly, I resumed kissing. She put her arms around me and pulled at my hair. Hitching her leg at my side, she again tried to put her hand inside my jeans. Again, I felt something amiss. Forcibly I pulled apart and she wobbled, trying to balance herself.

"What's wrong?"

_What's wrong?_ I knew what was wrong. Somehow, it felt empty when she tried to touch me. Her hands didn't feel right in my hair, and body was too large against me. My body was craving something smaller. Something petite. Something… Bella.

As soon as her name popped into my head, I groaned. Not again! Why was I thinking about her right now? Why did I think about her for the entire last week? Every time I tried to get off with a girl, it felt wrong and dull. I was beginning to compare every one of them with Bella.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I'm sorry."

I moved closer to her and began sucking her neck while grabbing her breasts. _I needed to get Bella out of my system._ She moaned and pushed me against the wall. Dropping to her knees, she put my member in her mouth. She began to suck at it. I gave it a moment, but I could tell it was not going to happen. Even with her mouth on my dick, I couldn't feel anything for this chick.

I pushed at her shoulders slightly and moved out of her reach. I buckled my belt and turned towards her.

"I can't do this."

"What the fuck?"

"I'm sorry."

I turned around and began to walk. What the hell just happened? Did I really turn down a blow-job from a hot girl? This was the limit. What the fuck was wrong with me? And why on earth was I going on about Bella? That chapter was over before it even began. Stupid chick was virgin and I didn't need the emotional baggage that came with fucking her. But wait, she was no ordinary virgin. She was a manipulative one. Why else would she want to sleep with me after being so cold all that time? But, did she ever have a hot body. And the way we made out was out of this world. There was some kind of spark whenever I touched her. Something like electricity or something. I could still feel her tongue on my lips, her hard nipples in my mouth, the way her tight pussy felt under my fingers when she came…..and the sensation of being inside of her… God! It was unlike any other feeling I had ever experienced. I fucking wanted to feel it again. And judging from my apparent hard-on right now, my dick needed to also.

It had been a week since I left Bella's apartment. I couldn't even remember how or why we had started making out. All I knew was that, one minute I was struggling to snatch the coins out of her grasp and the next minute we were going at it.

_Shit! The coins. _I smacked my forehead._ Great, I had left them behind again, _I thought running my hands through my hair. Due to the whole Bella fiasco, I had completely forgotten about them. Wait a minute, now I had an excuse to go back. I smiled inwardly at my ingenuity.

* * *

I stood beneath Bella's apartment window and saw that the lights were off. _Maybe she was out_. It was a Saturday night after all. She didn't seem like the typical partying type, but she _was_ at Venom. Hmm… I contemplated waiting for her like the other day, but decided it would type cast me as the proverbial stalker. I was just beginning to think of an alternative when I saw her walking towards me.

Dressed in a ratty t-shirt, with a ponytail and carrying what looked like a grocery bag, she was frowning at the ground and seemed to be lost in thought. Automatically, I smiled at her sight and moved forward to meet her.

"Hello again."

She jerked her head up and started. "You!" she seethed, "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for my previous abhorrent behavior. I was not in the right frame of mind. I am shameful and assure you it won't happen again. May I take the bag?"

She looked at me with a straight face and asked, "Are you out of your mind?"

"No," I said smiling.

She stared at me for a moment and swept right past me. I followed her to the door. She was struggling to find her keys and I asked, "Maybe I should hold the bag?"

"If you don't leave right now, I'm calling the police."

"It's won't be of much use. I have diplomatic immunity."

"So does that mean you can just barge into people's homes without their permission?"

I pretended to think for a moment and replied smiling, "Pretty much."

She exhaled in frustration and tried to close the door behind her. I stopped it with a hand and followed her up the stairs.

"I don't mean to hound on you, but I just need my coins back. I forgot to collect them that day."

"Well, that's too bad because I threw them out," she replied without turning back.

I laughed. "I know you're angry about what happened. It's nothing personal..." she snorted, "... okay maybe it _was_ personal, but I apologize."

We had reached her apartment and she was still not looking at me. She opened her door and said, "I want you out of my building, off my street and if you ever try to contact me again..."

"I just need my coins and I'll be on my way."

"I _threw_ them out. So there, off you go," she said and slammed the door in my face.

_What the hell? _"You know I can have your house searched when you're not there. I don't need to be begging you right now. And if I find that you are lying-"

The door swung open swiftly and she stood there enraged. "Who in god's name do you think you are? Just because you're privileged doesn't give you the right to harass other people. It's because of rotten people like you that the world is going to dogs nowadays. You think that the whole universe revolves around you. How dare you threaten me like that?" She took a deep breath and exhaled before continuing, "you know what? I don't want to see you or hear from you again, so here…" She walked to a drawer and pulled out a small package and threw it across the room. "Here are your precious coins. Unlike you, I actually value things, especially other people's. Take them and get lost."

I was stunned. Unable to move, I stared at her. She stood there with her arms folded across her stomach, livid. I slowly bent down to pick up the coins and opened my mouth to say something…anything. But, nothing would fucking come out. I didn't know how to react. I knew whatever she said was correct, and I should probably stay away from her. She stood there waiting for me to leave, but I couldn't just fucking disappear and never see her again.

"I'm sorry," I said.

She rolled her eyes and started to say something when I interrupted. "I'll leave, but just hear me out once. I was just fucking kidding around earlier. I wouldn't have your house searched, obviously. And I'm truly sorry for what happened last week. I… I thought you were trying to manipulate me into having sex with you," she looked furious and opened her mouth, probably to blast at me again, so I continued hurriedly, "of course, now I know it was me who was being a jerk. It's just that this has happened to me many times before, and… knowing that people want you for something else… it's… it's not very comforting. But, whatever the case, you're right. I was an ass."

She stared at me for a moment replied, "Yes, you were."

I nodded, "Completely out of the line."

"Completely," she agreed nodding her head too.

We stared at each other again and I exhaled. "For what it's worth, I really did want to sleep with you that day. In fact, even today." She looked at me in surprise and I realized my brain filter wasn't working. I actually said that aloud. "Shit! I'm sorry. I'm not coming onto you. I didn't mean it that way…I mean I do want to do it with you, but I…" She narrowed her eyes at me. "shit… I did it again didn't I? I don't mean it like that, really. I don't intend to harass you or anything… I just wanted to have sex… god! What am I saying?" I slammed my head and pulled at my hair in confusion. _Fucking moron!_

She started laughing and I was still flustered. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, calming myself. "What I meant was, I did want to sleep with you that day, and if it weren't for my stupid ego we would have done it. So, I guess, I'm sorry?"

"Yes, you are, aren't you?" she replied, still laughing.

Her nose was a little wrinkled up when she was laughing and a few strands of her hair had come loose from the ponytail. I longed to touch them and put them behind her ear. "God, you're beautiful."

She stopped laughing and looked at me, astonished. "What?"

"You're fucking beautiful." I couldn't hold myself any longer, and I moved to touch her hair. I put the strands behind her ear and caressed her cheek. She was soft… so soft. I traced her lips and she shivered visibly.

Suddenly she seemed to snap out of it and moved a little to the side. "I can't go through this again. Will you just leave?"

"I can't."

She turned to look at me and asked, "What do you mean you can't? I want you to go."

"I can't. I need to feel your lips again. I need to make you shiver with pleasure." I moved in front of her and locked her between myself and the wall. Tracing my nose around the base of her neck I continued, "I need to feel your nipples harden under the attack of my mouth, I need to taste your pussy with my tongue…"

"Edward," she whispered throatily.

"But most importantly, I need to fucking know what it feels like to be inside you again." I bit her neck softly and she cried out in pleasure.

Yanking me by my hair, she pulled my lips to hers. I put my hands behind her back and pulled her towards me. She tasted better than I remembered and I couldn't stop. After a few moments, we both broke apart panting and looked into each others eyes.

"I've been going crazy over the past few days. All I can think about is you… your body against mine." I exhaled. "I'm really sorry for how I treated you last time. You have a complete right to hate me, but I really want to be with you right now."

"You do?" She asked me doubtfully.

"Yes." I decided to show, rather then tell her, how much my body craved hers. Kissing her softly, I lead her to the bedroom.

Once inside, I pulled my t-shirt off and did the same for her. Slowly moving her onto the bed, I climbed in with her. I resumed kissing her and opened her bra. Pulling it off completely, I stared at her breasts. They were the perfect size, with perfect pink nipples. I took one of her nipples in my mouth, while kneading the other one. She twisted her hands in my hair and pulled it. I groaned with pleasure and pulled down her pajamas.

Touching her pussy, I hissed, "God, Bella! You're so wet already."

I couldn't resist any longer. I removed my jeans and boxers and positioned myself at her entrance.

"I know I hurt you last time. I didn't know you were a virgin… and frankly, I've never been with one. But, I promise I'll be gentle. If I hurt you, feel free to throw me off the bed. Okay?"

She smiled softly and nodded.

I pushed inside her and… and, it was _heaven._ God! She was so fucking tight. I had to use every ounce of my restraint to not keep going and looked to see if she was fine. Bella exhaled loudly before looking into my eyes and nodding. I pressed my forehead to hers and began thrust in an out of her steadily.

I was trying very hard not to be rough with her when, she clutched at my butt and whispered, "More."

_More? Oh, baby! I'll give you more._ I pulled her legs apart a little wider and thrust harder. The feeling of her tight little warmth encasing me was indescribable. As Bella began to meet my thrusts, I pinched her nipples and went in deeper. Our pelvises were grinding against each other and I was lost in sensations. Soon, I could feel the end coming and when Bella came apart, I could hold out no longer. I pushed in hard one last time before groaning and biting her breast in pleasure.

Panting, we both tried to make sense of ourselves and looked at each other. After a few moments, I pulled out and she groaned.

"I'm sorry, are you hurt?" I asked worried.

She nodded, and hid her face behind her hands. I almost had a heart attack. _Shit! What had I done?_

"What? I'm so sorry. Bella, please look at me." I tried moving her hands aside, but she wouldn't let me. She was shaking and I assumed she was crying.

"Bella, please, for the love of god. Tell me what happened."

She suddenly burst out laughing and I looked at her in shock.

"God! You should have seen your face."

"You think this is _funny?_" I was so fucking mad. Was I such a big joke to her?

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see how you'd react. And that's for dumping me in bed last time," she replied smiling.

See this was why you shouldn't fuck virgins. I'd been told by all my friends. Once you are done fucking them, they start mind-fucking you, clinging on to you, and begin their desperate games. I guessed Bella was different, but of course, she was still a virgin.

She began rubbing a spot on her right breast and said, "Actually well, you did hurt me… not from the… the sex, but you did bite me little hard in the end. That's all."

_Crap!_ "I did?" She nodded. "I'm sorry about that. But, you deserve one more for the scare you just gave me."

I bit a spot on the underside of her breast, and she squealed in laughter.

"Maybe, one more to teach you a good, hard lesson?"

I bit her again and she squealed, "Edward!"

I laughed too, before asking her seriously, "You're okay though right?"

"_Yes_, Edward," she replied rolling her eyes, "I'm fine. Don't worry. You passed your first virgin test, with flying colors I might add."

I narrowed my eyes and smirked.

I rolled on my back and we were both silent for a moment.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you run away when you found out I was a virgin?"

I took a moment to decide what to reply. Then I thought, with girls like Bella, it was always better to go with the truth.

"I don't fuck virgins. It's just one of my rules. I already have so much to deal with and I don't need the excess baggage." I looked over to her side to see her reaction.

She nodded thoughtfully and said, "I get that."

There was an awkward moment and I regretted not making up a story. _Great! She's going to kick me out now…again._ I was contemplating how best to make my exit when she spoke.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that with me. You're free to leave right now or tomorrow morning. It's your call." She said brightly. "I, for one, have work tomorrow so I gotta go to sleep. Goodnight."

She gave me a big smile before turning to the other side and pulling up the covers. I stared at her form for a moment before exhaling in relief. Thank god! My observation was spot on. Bella, even though poor virgin that she was, was different. She didn't seem like the clinging type. I searched the floor for my clothes and put on boxers and jeans. While putting on my t-shirt, I turned towards Bella's sleeping form and contemplated.

Where was I going exactly? To a cheap motel room, alone. I could do that tomorrow morning also. And it had been forever since I had actually slept with someone. Just slept. I stood there for a few moments, thinking. Slowly I removed my jeans and joined her in bed. I pulled the covers, put my hand across her waist and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So December 13th almost turned into February 13th. (Gulp!) I am sooo sorry! The title of this chapter is how I assume most of you were reacting to my broken promise for the next update. Believe me, I was feeling the same frustration while writing this one. I'm sorry I wasn't more regular, but real life and my stubbornness to have a 'perfect' chapter caused this massive delay. My expectation with this chapter was building up with each passing day and finally came to an extent where I wasn't happy with anything I wrote. Then, today I realized that there is no perfect chapter. A chapter is perfect only if you write it with your heart and write whatever 'you' wanted to put across. So, that's what I've decided to do from now on and let go of my obsession with 'perfection.'

To answer your questions, no, I won't be so late with my next updates. The last two months were so difficult coz on top of my exams, I was busy with my college applications for master's. Hopefully, I will be going to London in September :-)

But the most important things I want to tell you guys are - I'm sorry, there won't be any more such delays and please continue your love and support for this story. Kindly… if you are not already snoozing by the end of this A/N, read and review Next chap…BPOV :-)


	8. Bed and Breakfast

_**8. Bed and Breakfast**_

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes to a bright, sunny morning and realized I was naked. In a flash, last night's events came to me. _How mad I was at Edward… stupid and arrogant jerk! The way he so cockily threatened me… and how I lost it. Then, the way he apologized… his seduction… his words… hands, lips… and the sex. _

I slowly turned and found myself staring at an empty side. Of course, he was gone. I didn't expect him to linger, especially after that speech about his aversion to virgins. Although, I was really surprised when he slept over, I knew it in the back of my mind that it was just temporary. Guys like him were nomads. Never staying in one place and always looking for new avenues… or chicks to fuck. I guess I was his flavor for the week.

I sighed and sat up. Well, it was not like the world had come crashing down. I knew what I was in for. The only thing I did not expect was how great the sex would be. I closed my eyes and recalled… his hands gripping me… being completely filled by him… our urgent thrusts and desire coming together and the explosion of pleasure. _So that was what all the fuss was about!_ And that was what desire felt like. When he told me how much he craved my body, I felt a jolt of electricity right between my legs. And I felt the pull, the one that makes you forget the other person is a selfish prick.

Shaking my head, I decided to label Edward as a passionate one night encounter and forget it. I got up, showered and left for work.

I was getting down the stairs when a voice over my shoulder exclaimed, "Bella!"

I started and turned around. "Mike," I said exhaling, "you scared me."

"I'm sorry," he replied smiling, "gotta work on that. Say, was that Edward Cuilinn I saw coming out of your apartment early this morning?"

I stared at him for a moment. "Umm… who?"

"Edward Cuilinn, the infamous royal? I saw him and I thought I was going nuts. I turned around to look again but he was gone by then."

Not knowing how to react, I continued to stare at him silently.

"Judging by the look on your face, I get that I was mistaken. Of course, I should've known. When have you ever had men over at your place, and Cuilinn of all people," he remarked laughing.

I gave him a big fake smile and turned to leave.

"Hey, wait up! So, do you want to go for a movie sometime? Last time you I asked you said that you were busy for a few weeks. And it's been a few weeks now."

"What about Jessica? Aren't you still seeing her?"

"Please! Don't even say her name. It gives me jitters. Do you know she calls me once every few days to pick a fight? I'm considering blocking her number, only if I could figure out how to do that. Isn't it annoying when people just don't understand you don't want to their company?"

I smiled at the irony and replied sweetly, "Yes, it is, isn't it Mike? I gotta go. I'm getting late for work. By the way, I can't do the movie thing. I'm still really busy. Bye!"

I left hurriedly before he could respond. God! If it weren't for the rent-control I would have moved long ago and gotten rid of my pesky neighbor.

* * *

Unfortunately, what I said to Mike did turn out to be true. For the next few days, Leah decided her only mission in life was to keep me working as much as humanly possible. The silver lining was that I had little time to think of Edward or anyone else, for that matter.

On Thursday night, I found myself sitting in front of the computer and trying to finish a report. I was almost dying of exhaustion when the doorbell rang.

"Edward!" I exclaimed opening the door. "What are you doing here?"

"That is a charming greeting. Makes me feel so welcomed," he teased, smiling.

I tilted my head and responded, "Very funny. I'm serious, what are you doing here?"

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"Right! I'm sorry."

He came in and held out a small bag towards me.

"What's this?"

"I was in a store earlier and saw this. I immediately thought of you."

Curiously I looked in the bag and laughed. "Mars bars?"

He shrugged and smiled. "I saw them and remembered your obsession with chocolate. They were my favorite as a kid. I tried looking for some original Belgian truffles, but then I figured you were probably a fan of the simpler things in life."

"Yes. This is why you're here aren't you? To give me a taste of the simple life."

"Well, it is an excuse to barge in your front door. Now, it gives me the opportunity to do this…"

He held me by my waist and pressed his lips against mine. He sucked my bottom lip and plunged his tongue in my mouth. I could feel his warmth and sweetness with my tongue and I frantically began to wrestle with his. Every kiss of his was like a breath of fresh air, and soon I broke apart, panting hard.

"What are you really doing here, Edward? I thought you left that morning."

"I did. And now, I came back."

"Do you think you can come here whenever you feel like doing it? I'm not your stand-by booty call."

He pulled my lower lip between his teeth and bit me. "Then, stop me and throw me out."

I covered his mouth with mine and pulled him onto my bed. Pushing him on his back, I straddled him. I removed my top and he pushed down the cup of my bra, taking my nipple in his mouth. As he alternated between my breasts and suckled hard, I moaned and began to grind against his bulge.

I could take it no longer and pushed my remaining clothes out of the way. Taking the cue, he slid down his jeans and boxers. His manhood sprung to attention, and I slowly lowered myself. We both groaned as I went deeper.

"Shit, Bella! You are so fucking tight."

I moaned as he filled me deeper than last time. Once I took him all in, I slowly pulled almost all the way out. Then, again I pushed myself onto him, and continued to increase my pace as I pulled myself in and out of him. The sensations were tripled in this position and soon I was lost in a whirlwind of sweat, thrusts and touch.

Edward took one of nipples in his hand, squeezing and rolling it into a stiff peak, while he continued to graze the other one with his teeth. I fastened my rhythm and felt his pubic hair rubbing hard against mine. The urgency increased with each thrust and soon I was stiffened and arched my back as the convulsions hit me. Edward grabbed my ass pushed himself deep into me and came with a groan.

I let my orgasm ride over and it left me weak and messy. I fell on Edward's chest, sweaty and sated. I pulled out of him and we both tried to catch our breaths for a few moments.

"It's hard to believe this is only your second time."

"Umm… thanks, I think?"

After some more silence, I remarked, "You made me miss a ton of work you know."

"I'm sorry about that. Well, actually I'm not."

I laughed. "No, you aren't. Would like to stay over?"

"Umm…"

"And I ask that in a non-clingy, trying-to-be-a-good-fuck-buddy way."

Rolling his eyes, he laughed. "Yes, since we're so clear on that, sure."

"Thanks. I'm honored." I said sarcastically. "Just be sure to slip out before I wake up."

He took that seriously and replied, "Sure, I will. Don't worry. I don't need the press to start publishing news about my 'latest conquests'."

I raised my eyebrow at him and explained hurriedly, "Not that you are… I mean… you are, but not that way… God! Here I go again with the stammering. You know, you should really keep that eyebrow of yours down." He huffed.

I laughed out loud. "If you don't want people to see you, you should probably be more discreet. My neighbor recognized you the other day."

"He did? Great! I usually move in disguise, but I've just been careless lately."

"Move in disguise? Are you for real?"

"When you are hounded by paparazzi 24/7, it doesn't seem so ridiculous then."

"Hmm… so I guess it's a lot more work than just riding on horses is it?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Much more. Anyway, instead of wasting precious time talking," he murmured sliding his fingers over my vagina, "we could go for round two."

"Greedy are we?"

"Very."

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find the right side of the bed empty, again. I sighed and cursed myself for expecting anything different. Wrapping the sheet around myself, I got up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I glanced into the hall and had a heart attack.

It was a huge man. No, not just huge, he was a giant six-foot, muscled man with a buzz cut. Dressed in a sharp suit, he had black sun glasses on and a Bluetooth in his ear.

But, the problem wasn't that a strange giant man had entered my house without my knowledge and was sitting on my couch. No, the problem was that he had a gun in his hand and it was pointed at me.

I screamed and fell on the floor with a thud.

* * *

"Bella! Bella, wake up. It's okay. Bella!"

I could feel someone tapping my cheek and a voice calling out to me from the end of a tunnel.

"Sir, allow me. I have revived many people from unconsciousness-"

"Just shut the fuck up, Em. This is all your fucking fault. Bella, wake up please. It's alright. There's no harm here. Bella…"

I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on the couch and wet Edward was kneeling beside me on the floor, holding an ice pack to my head… dressed in nothing but a towel. Thinking I was probably dreaming, I closed my eyes again.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes to the same picture again. "Edward?"

"Thank god! Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay," I replied trying to sit up. "Ow! My head."

I felt as if a large boulder was placed on my head. I clutched at the back of my head and felt a bump.

"You must have hit the ground harder than I thought. Maybe, we should take you to the hospital."

"No, no, I'm fine," I said hurriedly, dreading the idea. "I just need to sit for a while. I'll be fine. It's just a small bump."

Edward wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? I think we should still get a check up done."

"No, no hospitals. I'm fine really-". Edward moved to a side and Giant-man appeared behind him, standing like a military dictator in an 'at ease' position. "Who in God's name is he?"

Edward nodded his head to Giant-man and replied, "This is Emmett McCarty. He's the head of my security, personal bodyguard, pain-in-the-ass all rolled into one. I'm sorry for the scare."

Giant-man stepped forward and stated in a deep voice, "I am terribly sorry for the frightening you. It was not my intention. I was just cleaning out my gun when you stepped in the room. I apologize."

I didn't process a word he said as I was staring at his muscles. "It's okay."

He nodded and stepped back into position as if a mission had been accomplished.

I was pulled out of my observations by Edward's voice.

"Bella? Do you want to lie down for a while? It's still early in the morning."

"Umm… sure." I slowly got up, pulled the sheet tightly around myself and moved towards my bedroom, very conscious of Giant-man's presence.

Edward followed me and closed the door softly behind him.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be gone."

"I got up to leave and found him sleeping on the couch. He must have broken in after figuring out I was here-"

"Wait, I thought you let him in. He _broke in_? What is with you guys? Don't you have any sense of social decency or, even law?"

"I'm sorry about that. He doesn't have a criminal intention. He has it in his DNA that he has to protect me at all costs. I'm really sorry for this intrusion. I had no idea he would track me down here too. That man is addicted to following orders," he said, shaking his head.

"He has really huge muscles."

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "The joy of his life."

"Why were you running from him?"

He paused for a moment. "I'm not running from _him,_ it's… it's a little more complicated than that. Anyway, listen, I thought I would ask you after you woke up… would you mind if I stayed over for a few days?"

I was surprised. "You want to stay here for a few days?"

"Yes," he exhaled, "I know it's a huge favor and goes against our arrangement, but I need to be in one place for a while. Emmett needs to be at his sister's wedding tomorrow, and he will not go unless I convince him that I'm not going to run around without his security. It's just two or three days max."

"Oh! But, wouldn't you die of boredom here?"

Tilting his head, he replied smirking, "I'm sure I'll find some way to keep myself busy."

He pressed his lips against mine and I realized that I was pressed up against a wet Edward. He slowly removed the sheet between us. My nipples grazed his wet chest and I shivered. I slid my hands in his hair and felt soap.

Breaking the kiss, I remarked, "Why do you have soap in your hair?"

He laughed. "I heard you scream while I was in the shower and I came running. Want to wash it off together?"

Before I could reply, a loud rap at the door interrupted us. Even Giant-man's _knock_ sounded commanding.

Edward sighed and put on his clothes. "I'll kick him out and be right back," he said leaving the room.

Edward and Giant-man started talking in low tones. When Edward started cursing loudly, I realized this could take a while, and I should probably freshen up.

After shower, I put on a fresh silk shirt with trousers and got ready to go to work. Sitting at the kitchen table, they were still arguing. It had been almost half and hour and it seemed they had not yet reached a conclusion.

Edward looked at me as I entered the room and took in my appearance with narrowed eyes. I noticed coffee and croissants on the table and picked one up.

"I'm sorry, sir, I cannot leave the country without you. It's one thing to try to catch up with you here, but I will not abandon my duties for a personal reason."

Edward sighed. "Em, Hilda's like my sister too. If I could, I would attend the wedding. But, I can't go back home right now. If you leave today, you can attend the wedding and be back by Sunday morning."

"But, sir,-"

"It's just two fucking days dammit. Stop treating me like a child. Will you fucking go?"

Emmett looked grim for a moment before replying, "Very well."

Edward exhaled, in what seemed like relief. "Thank you. And pick up a wedding present from me, will you?"

"Certainly. I shall leave right away, then. But, sir, please refrain from going out of the city. Or in fact, even wandering in the city on your own."

Edward rolled his eyes and nodded. Emmett still didn't seem to be satisfied. Regardless, he nodded at me, smiled at Edward and left.

"Phew! That was exhausting." He took a long sip of his coffee and looked at me. "And where do you think you're going?"

I waited before swallowing and replied, "To work. I have to finish that report. By the way, this croissant is amazing. You know, I hate having breakfast in the morning. But, with food like this, I'm willing to make an exception. Mmm…" I moaned.

Standing up, he looked at me with amused eyes and replied, "And if you moan like that I will get you one every day."

"I like that deal. Sort of like bed and breakfast. I bed you and you get me breakfast."

"I thought I bed you?"

"So you think," I said, smirking.

He laughed and kissed me. As he began to deepen the kiss, I broke apart and said, "Edward, I can't do this right now. You're welcome to stay, but I really need to go to work…." He began to flick open my shirt buttons. "…there are tons of things pending and Leah would kill me…" He opened the shirt and began nuzzling the base of my neck. "… if she found… she found out that I was behind… sche… schedule…" He began rolling my nipples over my lace bra. "I need to… to finish that… report," I breathed.

He gently bit my hard peaks and said, "Fuck all that."

He carried me in his arms to the bedroom. And for the first time in my life, I didn't care. I didn't care about being responsible, or doing what was right. I wanted to do what _I _wanted to do. And right now, that was him… for the entire weekend.

**Author's Note: **Last time, I said that I would roll out chapters more frequently. Although it came at the cost of posting an un-beta'd chapter, I'm glad I'm able to keep my word :-) Also, thanks a ton for not forgetting about this story. I received some lovely encouragement from you guys and it made me more shameful for not updating sooner. Anyway, hope you liked this one, or even if you didn't, please let me know with your reviews :-)


	9. Casual Sex?

_**9. Casual Sex?**_

**BPOV**

Selfish bastard. Disgusting piece of shit. Arrogant ass hole. Stupid jerk. But more importantly, stupid, stupid me.

How could I believe everything he said? _"Bella, I need a place to stay for a few days"_. _My ass_. More like, I need a piece of ass to fuck for a few days. Not even a few days. A few hours, was more like it. He left on Friday evening, while I was in the shower. No note, no message, nothing. And I had missed an entire day at work unnecessarily.

Leah called me into her office early Monday morning and blasted me. Somehow thinking of a flimsy excuse, I gathered my pieces and ran out. I was sure that I was an inch close to being fired any moment.

I was now sitting at my desk, imagining situations where I would tell him to shrivel up and die. Better still, cause his man parts severe damage. I could squash his balls under the black stilettos I got as a gift on my last birthday. At least, they would come out of their packaging. Sighing, I banged my head on the table. It wasn't his fault entirely. I had been all too willing to be seduced by him. No wonder girls flocked to him. Who could resist such temptation? I knew that if he came back, I would succumb again. I needed to learn how to draw some boundaries. And there was only one person who could help me.

* * *

I sat at the table, drinking my iced tea when she plopped into my opposite seat.

"You have ten minutes. I have a dozen things to do today. Just give me the bulletin on what's wrong and we can fix it later," said Rosalie, while busily tapping her phone.

"Okay, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna say it." Taking a deep breath, I said in a rush, "I need to learn how to be a fuck-buddy."

Rosalie paused and looked up. "Are you offering? I would, honey, but I'm going steady with Royce right now."

I made a face. "I'm serious. I… I had sex with someone-"

She screamed, "You had sex?"

"Sshhh… calm down. People are staring," I said, mortified.

"You actually did it?"

I nodded.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you!" Throwing her phone on the table she leaned forward conspiratorially. "Finally! Who's the guy? I didn't know you met someone."

"I did. And… we're sort of… doing it."

"Sort of doing it? What does that mean? Bella, did he stick his dick in you or no?"

A pair of old women sitting at the next table frowned at us. "Rosalie! Will you tone it down?" I asked covering my face partly with my hand.

"Oh please, our conversation is the only sex they'll be getting this month," she said nodding towards them. "So you were saying?"

I exhaled. "Yes, I had sex with him… and he…well, _we_ want it to be a sex-only thing. I need to know how to keep it that way."

Rosalie blinked and picked up her phone. "Cancel all my appointments for the next hour," she barked into the phone, and threw it aside again.

"I can't be here for a whole hour! I have to go and start kissing Leah's ass in a bit. I missed work on Friday because of him."

"_You're _missing work to fuck a guy? Jesus, who are you and what have you done with our Bella?"

I rolled my eyes. "I guess this is the new Bella."

"Clearly." Rosalie smiled at me proudly. "I'm so glad that whoever-he-is fucked you as good as he did. But, to continue doing that you need to learn some things fast."

"I guess I can find some excuse for being half hour late. Are you sure? I don't want to keep you from anything important-"

"Bella, my virgin best friend screwed a guy, wants to be his fuck buddy now and is seeking my expertise. I think this warrants attention. Now, let's start at the beginning. Who the hell is this guy and where did you meet him?"

I paused, unwilling to disclose Edward's identity. So I lied. "It's just some guy I met at a bar."

"_You _were at a bar? Are you kidding me? When have you ever gone to bar by yourself?"

"I went with Char," I replied, spinning my web of lies randomly.

"You went partying with Char without telling me? You bitches. When was this?"

I should have known Rosalie would want all the details. I hadn't even prepared a good story. "I know you want to know all the specifics but can we please just leave them out until later. I'll tell you the whole story when I can, but right now, I just need some tips."

Rosalie pouted. Rosalie never pouts. It seemed that the story of my first time was as exciting to her as a latest sex tape of a hot Hollywood starlet. I wondered how she would react if she knew it was Edward Cuilinn. "But, you'll tell me everything later right?"

I nodded. Of course, later could even mean when we were in our seventies and reminiscing about our wild youth.

"Alright, first things first. How many times did you do it?"

"Umm… a couple. Why?"

"Just answer the questions," she commanded, like a doctor diagnosing a patient. "Who initiated it the first time?"

"I did… no wait, he did… or was it me? Actually, it was both of us. We just sort of mashed together."

"Do you fuck him at your place or his?"

"Mine. Whenever he comes over, we do it."

"You mean he comes over whenever he wants to do it," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Uhh… yeah. I guess," I acquiesced, shamefully realizing it for the first time.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Rosalie said, shaking her head. "That's quite a sad situation you have going on there. But, it can still be salvaged. First, you have to stop being the innocent virgin. You are not one anymore, and you need to buckle up. Be the one in command. He can't just waltz in whenever he wants to and use you as his private sex doll! You are a-"

"You're making it sound horrible. He doesn't _use_ me. I enjoy having sex with him too, you know. Being with him is the most alive and amazing I've felt in my life."

Rosalie rested her head on her palm and asked, smiling, "Is the sex that amazing? Is his penis size alright?"

I sighed. "Yes, the sex is… not that I have anything to compare it too… but, it's mind-blowing. And his penis is more than alright. It's fucktastic."

"Ooh…Bella's swearing. It _must_ be good then. How's his girth by the way? That's also very important you know, especially if you wanna do anal-"

"Ohkay," I said laughing, "let's get back to the topic, shall we? So you were saying I should be in control? How do I do that?"

Rosalie smiled wickedly and started spewing her wisdom. By the end of our lunch, I could write a book titled 'Fuck-buddy for Dummies'. Come to think of it, maybe I should. I could be a millionaire under a month.

As we got in the lift to go back to our respective floors, Rosalie asked me suddenly, "I thought you'd wait till you got married or something. What changed your mind?"

"I was just waiting for the right guy, not marriage."

"And you think this was the right guy?"

I replied in a beat. "Without a doubt. When he touches me, it's… it's like… it's just too good to be true."

"Oh, honey. They usually are," she replied, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Rosalie had a five-point plan for me.

1. Never talk about personal stuff or each others lives.

2. No nicknames or gifts of any kind, other than sexual.

3. Don't learn present or past love history.

4. Don't show any feelings other than sexual.

5. And most importantly, follow all the above rules at all times.

I thought it was a piece of cake. It would help me maintain my sanity and sex life at the same time. Otherwise, it seemed very easy to get blown away in the Edward Cuilinn storm.

But, it seemed all my preparation had been in vain. Edward never came back. I told myself it was for the best. After all, I didn't want to get involved in such a messed up situation. But my body had other ideas. It was craving his touch, and the rush it felt to be with him. It had been four weeks since our last encounter and I felt like a drug addict deprived of my brand of heroin. Now I understood what withdrawal must feel like.

By the fifth week, I was furious. I was mad at Edward for not coming back… at myself for wanting that jerk to… and at God, for throwing us together in the first place. It was in these thoughts that I stomped towards my apartment after a particularly grueling day of work.

When I found a light in my bedroom, my heart nearly stilled. I was sure I had switched it off the previous night before sleeping. I knew I shouldn't have gone inside. I should have stepped away quietly and called the police, or in the least, the super. But of course, my brain never responded normally when I needed it to. So, with a morbid curiosity, I stepped inside quietly.

My heart gave a quick start. Edward was sleeping on the bed with a half open book beside him. I'd never seen him look so peaceful. _Breaking and entering must really calm his mind_, I thought sarcastically. After seeing him rest so comfortably on my bed, all my earlier frustrations seemed to evaporate. Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to be angry at him for forcing himself into my home. Slowly, I moved around to see which book he was reading. It was my worn out copy of _Gone With the Wind_. I was re-reading it these days to take my mind off all things Edward. Unfortunately, there seemed to be no respite for me as the more I read it, the more I identified with Scarlett's pining for Ashley. Previously, it seemed bizarre to me that one woman could marry three men and still be in love with another man. But now, it seemed that if that person could be as addictive as Edward, it could so easily be true.

I shook my head and resolved never to fall into that position. Rosalie's plan was still fresh in my mind and I planned on seeing it through.

Edward stirred and opened his eyes. Noticing me beside him, he blinked and bolted upright. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hi. Good nap?"

"Yeah… I was just reading this book. Dunno when I fell asleep," he replied, shaking himself out of his slumber. "Anyway, so how've you been?"

I stared at him for his casualness. How've I been? Frustrated, irritated, angry, mortified, shameful, desperate… but most of all angry. I decided to play along and replied coolly, "Fine. You?"

He shrugged in reply. "Umm… I had to leave suddenly last time. Sorry about that. There was uh…there was a problem with-"

"Oh, that's fine. Don't worry about it," I said, dismissing his speech with a wave of my hand.

He looked surprised for a moment. "Really?"

"Of course. I don't need to hear all the details. Why should I? It shouldn't really matter to me… and it doesn't. I'm just doing great not knowing. Don't worry about me," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Are you okay? You're acting a little strange."

I gave him my best smile and replied, "I'm great! Super fine, actually."

Smiling at me quizzically, he said, "Come here," bringing my head closer.

Pulling my bottom lip with his teeth, he sucked it hard. He ran his hands down my sides slowly, exploring every curve of my body. I pushed my hands into his hair and purred as I felt the silky familiarity. Giving it a slight tug, I pushed myself against him. He pulled back with a shaky exhale before resuming with vigor. Pushing me on my back, he climbed on top of me and threw one leg over his side. I immediately felt his bulge grinding against my moist center and lost all thought. I was blinded by my need for him and craved his fullness inside my body, filling me inch by inch, and thrusting me over into oblivion as we both cried out in release. He began to pull down my panties and paused for a moment when he saw they were white and lacy. Of course he would be surprised. In all the times he had the chance to see my underwear, they were always plain and ordinary. Today being laundry day, I had nothing else to wear. So, I pulled out another one of Rose's generous gifts. _Rose! The Plan!_

"Hold on," I whispered, pushing his chest and trying to move him off of me.

"What's wrong?" He stopped frisking me but didn't budge at all.

"I need to talk to you about something. About us, actually."

He frowned, looking curious and… resigned? "About us? Now?"

I nodded.

"Okay," he replied, finally moving to my side.

I copied his position and faced him on my side as well. "I think what we're doing here… the… the… umm… sex… I think we should restrict ourselves only to that."

"Oh-kay?" He was still frowning.

"I mean I don't want any expectations or strings attached. Just sex."

He looked really surprised before asking, "Are you sure?"

I took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

He laughed and gave me a big, dazzling smile. He seemed to be really relieved… the bastard! "Okay. Is that all?"

Without waiting for a reply he started kissing me again. I pulled myself apart from him and said, "Wait, wait! I also have a plan. It's got a few rules that I think we should -"

He put his finger to my lips and murmured, "We can discuss it all you want later. Right now, I simply need to feast on you."

And then he proceeded to do exactly just that.

* * *

It was well into midnight before we finally satiated ourselves. Sexually, that is.

"Aren't you hungry? I'm starving! How do you feel about pizza?"

"Pizza sounds great," he replied smiling.

"Great! Margherita with extra cheese or Margherita with extra cheese?"

He laughed. "I'll think I'll go with Margherita with extra cheese."

"Mmm… my kinda man. I like it." I grinned.

After dinner, I was clearing out the remains, when Edward asked if I wanted to watch a movie. Translation: make out in front of the TV.

"I'm sorry. It's already past two and I need to be early at work tomorrow morning. Maybe, next time."

Sliding his hands around my waist, he pulled me up against his body. Skimming his nose over my collarbones, he murmured, "You can take a day off tomorrow."

"No, I can't. I already did that last time and got into a lot of trouble."

"Are you sure? We could lie in bed all day and do this," he breathed, biting my hard nipples through the shirt.

I quickly through my arms around him and pulled at his hair, to pull or push, I didn't know. "Edward," I whispered, "I can't keep ditching work every time you show up. I'll get fired in a minute." Though I was telling him no, my hands kept crushing his head against my breasts.

"No, you won't," he muttered, "you're far too beautiful to be fired."

I was beginning to let myself swept away in the Edward Cuilinn wave, when my sub conscious spoke up. _You're not the beautiful one. You're cute. Beautiful was what you would call someone like… Rose._ Rose! Her plan! He was saying all those things just so I would give in to his demands.

"Unless my boss is a lesbian, I'll be fired by lunchtime tomorrow," I stated finally managing to push him away with great effort. "I need to go to bed now-"

"Great!" he said beaming, and taking a step towards me.

"-to _sleep_. My job is already hanging by the thread."

"So get a new job," he shrugged and resumed kissing my neck.

I scoffed. "Of course, that's very simple for _you_ to say. But no, thank you. Although, if I don't get a call back from Graham Pierce soon, I might end up having to do just that."

He stilled his hands and pulled back to look at me. "Graham Pierce? The novelist?"

"The same one. You've heard of him?"

"Vaguely. What has he got to do with your job?"

"Everything. He's a writer and I'm in publishing. Although, I think must already know this. After all, you must have gotten my details before getting forcing yourself in my house," I said, dryly.

He gave me a swift, proud smile before asking, "Do you need to speak with him?"

"Desperately. That asshole refused to meet with me after I flew out to fucking L.A. last month. And waiting for almost an hour!"

"What?" There was an edge to his voice. "Is that true?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I've been trying to get a hold of him ever since. Stupid jerk might actually end up getting me fired. And I know Leah's just waiting to pounce on the first chance she gets."

He nodded, deep in thought.

"Anyway, so as I was saying. I need to sleep. You're welcome to stay if you like."

He looked at me for a moment before replying, "No, you go ahead. I'll head out. Got a couple of things to do. I should be back day after. You have the weekend free, right?"

I nodded immediately, before remembering to act cool. "Sure," I said in what I hoped was an offhandish way.

He smiled. "Good. See you then. Goodnight!"

Trying to squelch the disappointment running through me at his departure, I climbed into bed, determined not to care. The last thing I noted before giving in to exhaustion was that he did not kiss me goodbye.

* * *

**Author's Note:- **So, my good friend Thaigher Lillie pointed out last time that these kids were having lots of unprotected sex. I'd like to let everyone know that that's not the case. It's just that dumb me forgot that condoms should be clearly mentioned every time I describe their sexual act. Anyway, I'll keep that in mind from now on. But, kindly know that they were smart about protection all this while, and will be in the future also.

A biigg thank you to all the reviewers for your support. Your loving words mean the world to me and I hope you continue to encourage me throughout the journey of this story. I'd like to thank one reviewer in particular, _Sipit_, for re-reading this story already. Your excitement over the story fuels me with drive to write.

Next chapter is already 90% done and will be up soon. Till then, kindly read and review :-)


	10. Food for Thought

_**10. Food for Thought**_

**BPOV**

"Edward, if you don't stop that right now, I'm gonna… I'm gonna..."

"You're gonna what?" He smirked. _Bastard._

An idea formed in my head and I smiled wickedly. "I'm gonna do _this_."

"Uhh… Bella!" He cried.

I laughed. We were in the bath tub, just relaxing our sore muscles. Correction. _My_ sore muscles. After being fucked by Edward 3.2 million times in the last two days (at least that's what it felt like… he insists it's much lesser), I went on a strike. He decided a bath would relax me, and it would be much more fun to do it together. Well, it was fun, as long as he kept his hands to himself. I had to keep patting his hands away from my womanly parts, to let them have some breathing space.

Of course, he wouldn't listen. That's one thing I learned about him. He was surprisingly persistent and rebellious when it came down to things he wanted. Like just then, he grazed my nipples with his hands, and I decided to teach him a lesson. I poured my entire bottle of strawberry shampoo on his head. And that's another thing I learnt about him. He hates, no detests my strawberry shampoo. Yesterday after I came out of the shower, he droned on and on about how fruit should be eaten, not bathed in. I had to untie my robe to shut him up.

"Uhh… this stuff would never come out of my hair!"

"Please tell me you're not one of those guys who are forever obsessed with their hair."

"Well, what do you expect? I don't want to go around smelling like Malibu Barbie!"

"Do I smell like Malibu Barbie? Do you think I'm one of those Barbie girls?" I asked him with my eyebrow raised.

"What? No… no, of course not. You smell like… Bella." I continued staring at him. "And that's good… I mean it in a good way… stop it with the eyebrow!"

I laughed and turned myself around. "Here, I'll wash it off."

I removed the excess shampoo and began to lather his hair. It was really soft, too soft. Guys shouldn't be allowed to have such soft hair. Now that it was wet, it had turned into a dark shade, almost brown. Even though it was all lathered up, I continued to run my hands through it. I didn't want to stop. Edward hummed in satisfaction.

It was only now that I had the chance to just observe his face this closely. I noticed that he had long eye lashes, and high cheekbones. He was a pretty boy. If one really wanted to point out a fault, that would be his ears. They were really funny, especially his ear lobes. I laughed at my observation.

"What's so funny?"

"Your ears," I replied smiling.

"What about them?"

"Just them. Okay now, shush and close your eyes. Let me finish my job."

He narrowed his eyes and smiled, but obediently closed them. I took the shower head and slowly cleansed him out. I took my time with it and by the time I was done, the bath water had turned tepid.

"All done."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. Strangely, even though I wasn't cold, I shivered.

"Shall we get out?" He asked.

I nodded and pulled myself a towel.

* * *

"So, what do you wanna do tonight? And that doesn't include me," I added, knowing that he would come up with a suggestive answer.

"Well, since you insist on taking all the fun out, everything else is the same."

"Very clever. We can watch a movie if you want. But first, let's get some take-out. I'm starving. Bath does always make one hungry, doesn't it?"

"Well, I know only one thing that makes me really hungry…"

"Edward," I admonished.

"Alright, alright. I'm sick of take-outs. How about some home cooking? A nice little dinner."

"That's a wonderful idea and would be great…"

"Great!"

"…if only I knew how to cook."

"You don't? That's alright. I can whip something up."

"You cook?" I was shocked.

He shrugged and nodded.

"_You cook_?"

"_Yes_," he answered slowly, as if it would make me understand better.

"Are you trying to tell me that Edward Cuilinn, prince of Darfur-"

"Darvour."

"-Darvour, knows how to cook?"

"Hey, no need to drag the family name into this," he said laughing. "Why is it so surprising?"

"How can it not be?" I asked, flailing my arms around to stress my point. "Edward Cuilinn, prince of Derwoor knows how to-"

"Ohkay! I see you can go all night like this. Come, we'll go to the grocery store," he said, dragging me to the door.

"Wait! Should Edward Cuilinn, Prince of Derfour, be even going to a grocery store?"

He stopped. "Thanks for reminding me. I just need to stick these on and I'm good to go." He pulled out the fake moustache and beard and the dirty old baseball cap he was wearing two days ago.

After he promised to come by on the weekend, I was sure he would bail again. But, surprisingly, he was there by Friday evening. He was waiting on the steps of my apartment, and I passed by not recognizing him. He grabbed me from behind and I screamed bloody murder. Doubling up in laughter, he peeled of his camouflage and told me that he usually traveled in that disguise in public, under the name of Tony Masen. Of course, all this was revealed after he received a good kick in the shins for scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Shall we, Tony?" I asked, extending my hand, after he had transformed himself.

"Please," he replied, smiling.

* * *

Watching Edward grocery shop was surreal. It was so strange that something as simple as grocery shopping could bring so much of difference in a person.

He was… excited. Actually, more than excited. He was euphoric. Apparently, he hadn't had the chance to cook since he was a teenager. And this was his first time grocery shopping. And _half the fun in cooking was supposed to be in shopping for it_ – his words, not mine. It was like letting a kid loose in Disney World. It had been more than an hour, we had done eight rounds of the store, and he still wasn't finished.

"God, there are so many different brands to choose from," I heard him muttering. "Bella! There you are. Which one should we take?" He asked, holding two boxes of pasta.

"I don't know. That one?" I replied, pointing randomly.

He hummed and started mulling it over. I felt as if my eyes were going to permanently stick to the back of my head, from rolling so many times during the last hour.

"Are you _done_?" If he took any more time, I was ready to dump him and bolt.

"Alright," he said picking a box, "all done. Just need to get the billing done."

I looked at our cart and my eyes popped out of my head.

"Are you freaking crazy? Who needs all that stuff for one dinner?"

He appeared not to listen and shoved another box in my face. "Do you think this one would be good enough?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Edward, if you don't stop shopping right now, so help me god, I will-"

"Alright, alright. I'm done."

Forty fucking minutes later, we were carrying our purchases and walking towards my apartment.

* * *

I watched as Edward cooked. I tried to help him, but he shooed me out and now I was stuck on the dining table, watching as he opened jars and boxes and stirred and fried. Still, it was so refreshing to see someone actually use my kitchen.

"Do you know, you're the first person to use my kitchen? You're literally deflowering it."

"I seemed to be doing that a lot around here."

"Edward!" I exclaimed and threw and apple at him.

Catching it he replied, "Hey! No throwing things in the kitchen. Magic is happening here."

"Where did you learn to cook?"

"From our royal cook. I used to sneak into the kitchens regularly. It helped me get away from all the craziness."

"The craziness of being a prince?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you have to sneak into the kitchens? It's your palace, right?"

"Yes, but we aren't allowed in all the rooms."

"What? That's just crazy. What's the whole point of having a palace if you don't even have the freedom to roam in it?"

Edward laughed humorlessly. "That's the whole crux of being a royal, Bella. No freedom."

"That just plain sucks."

He laughed. "Yes, it does."

The doorbell rang and I hopped down to open it. It was the bane of my existence.

"Hey, Bella."

"Mike! Hi. What's up?"

"Nothing, I had an idea today. We can't go out coz you're so busy with work, right? Since today is Sunday, I thought maybe we could just rent a movie and get some take-out. There's a great Indonesian place a few blocks away that serves the best-"

There was a loud banging as Edward dropped a pan. I turned at the noise.

Mike immediately tried to wedge himself in the door to get a look at what was happening inside. "Are you with someone right now? Is it Rosalie?"

"No, Mike. It's not Rosalie," I stated, pulling the door closer to my body, "and I'm sorry, but I can't come over tonight. Or anytime soon."

"Really? Is it a guy?" He asked trying to look past my door.

"No, it's not a guy. I just… I have family visiting."

"Oh… okay. I'll try again next week, then. Take care, poodle," he said patting my shoulder and left.

I closed the door and sighed in relief.

"Poodle?"

I turned to see Edward look at me with an eyebrow raised and an amused look on his face.

"It's a thing he does," I told him, disgusted. "He thinks that treating me like a cute puppy will land me in his bed."

He nodded and turned back to stir something on the stove. "So, what will?"

"Hmm?"

"Land you in his bed?"

"Oh! Gross! Nothing. Even if he were the last guy on earth, I wouldn't touch him with a stick. If it weren't for rent-control, I would've moved long ago, just to get rid of him."

He laughed. "So, you've never had any boyfriends over the years?"

I shook my head.

"How is that possible?"

I shrugged. "I was in Forks till I was fourteen. After I moved to the city, there were plenty of guys, and I kissed a couple but never went more than that. I even had a boyfriend for a few weeks during my second year in college, but, it just never felt right."

"And you decided it felt right with a random stranger?"

I knew we were back at a sensitive issue and I didn't want a repeat of last time. Anyway, I myself didn't know why I decided to go all the way with him. So, I replied, "Maybe, I decided I had waited enough."

He nodded, lost in thought.

"Say, how long is this surprise dish of yours going to take. You've been cooking long enough."

"Just give me ten more minutes."

Ten precise minutes later, he placed a covered dish on the table.

"It's been years. If you don't like it, then, we can order some take out," he said, nervously.

"You think?" I asked, dryly.

"Sure," he nodded, solemnly.

"God, you're so dramatic," I said, rolling my eyes. "Well, open it! Let the show begin."

He uncovered the dish. It was ravioli.

I got a flashback. _Me and mom sitting at the dining table at our home in Forks. "Bella, honey. There's something I need to tell you." I remembered puking my guts out the rest of the evening. Three years later, mom served it again at dinner. I put two morsels in my mouth and spent the rest of the evening in the bathroom. Two years later, we were at a brunch arranged hosted by Charlotte's parents. I dared myself to eat it, and repented the rest of the day. That day I vowed to never touch ravioli again in my life._

"Bella? What's wrong?"

I looked up at a concerned Edward's face. "What?"

"You just zoned out there for a minute."

"Oh, nothing. Ravioli?"

"Yes, stuffed with mushrooms."

"You don't say?" I asked, with trepidation.

"What's the matter? Not a fan?"

"Nope," I replied, honestly, "can't say that I am."

He looked crestfallen. "Oh! I'm sorry. I should have asked you. Let's just order take-out."

I looked around the kitchen and then at his sad face. _He had worked so hard at it_, I thought. _And he was so excited earlier while shopping_. I resolved to at least try the damned thing.

"No. I was kidding. I love ravioli, especially mushroom," I said, with clenched teeth.

"Are you sure?"

I bobbed my head up and down.

"Okay, dig in."

I took a fork and tentatively poked at the pasta.

"Bella, I'm not that horrid a cook. It's edible."

I smiled at him and put a piece in my mouth. He was right, it was edible. In fact, it was delicious.

Edward looked for a reaction. "Well?"

I chewed slowly and swallowed. "It's amazing. You're an awesome cook. I'd vote for you."

And just like that, a million-watt smile came upon his face. He beamed with pride. I couldn't bear to throw up in his happy face and decided to stomach it all down.

I soldiered through half of my plate, before I could take it no more. Each time I gulped a morsel, I felt as if a piece of rubber was sliding down my throat. And now, it seemed to be floating around my intestines. I could feel the bile in my throat, just waiting to jump outwards. Hopelessly, I fought against it, trying to hold it down.

"Is everything okay?"

I put my fork down and gave him a thumbs-up. Fearing an eruption, I didn't open my mouth.

"Bella, seriously, you look like you're gonna throw up."

_My emotions always did show well on my face_, I thought. Finally, I could take it no longer and I ran to the bathroom.

Initially, Edward banged on the door, asking me to let him in. When I didn't reply, he became quiet and I knew he left. Of course, he would. I burst his bubble of happiness right in his face. I hated myself for not getting over the past. Why couldn't I be normal?

After drowning in my pity party for some time, I got up and opened the door. He was sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded in shock.

"Why wouldn't you let me in? Here, take this. You'll be alright." He held put some pills.

"Did you run down to the pharmacy now?"

"Yes."

"What are you still doing here?"

He blinked. "You want me to leave?"

"No," I said, quickly, "I mean. I thought you already left."

"You think I would leave you in this condition. What kind of man do you think I am?"

I looked at the pills in my hand. He held out a glass of water and I took it gratefully. After swallowing the pills, I sat beside him.

"Thank you, for that. You don't have to stay here and do this. I'm sure none of your other girlfriends got sick this… I mean… fuck buddies, or whatever."

"Yes, they didn't get sick like this because they never had to eat my cooking. I'm so sorry about that. You could have just told me the truth. Why did you have to lie?"

"I didn't lie. It was really fantastic. Top-notch. It's just that, I can't stomach ravioli. It's been a thing since my childhood."

He looked puzzled. "Really?"

"Yeah. My mom told me over a plate of mushroom ravioli that she was divorcing my dad. And I puked the entire thing out in revulsion. I've just...I've never been able to eat it since then."

"Why didn't you just tell me that? I would've understood."

I looked at him, all sad and guilty. "That's coz I wanted to avoid this face," I said tapping his nose.

A strange emotion crossed his eyes. "Come here," he demanded and crushed me to himself.

"Okay, not so hard!" I cried in a muffled voice, "I can feel another round coming up."

He released me quickly. "I'm sorry. Why don't you lie down?"

I raised my eyebrows at him and he answered, "And I mean, just lie down."

"Are you sure?"

"Please, I'm not an addicted pervert."

"Really?"

"Bella!"

I laughed. "Kidding."

"So, do you wanna talk about it?"

"About your perversion?" I asked, quickly.

He exhaled in frustration. "Cut it out. I'm serious. Tell me," he commanded.

"You'd be soo bored, you'll keel over and die," I said lying down on my side.

Propping himself on his elbow, he asked, "Why don't you try me?"

"Why do you want to know? I thought we were following some rules here."

He seemed to be in war with himself for a moment before stating, "Yes, we _are_. Although, knowing one small thing won't be breaking the rules. It's really inconsequential. Besides, I'll learn how not to give you food poisoning the next time."

I laughed weakly. "Okay."

So, then I told him my story. Of course, one story lead to another question, and then another, and before we knew it, I was telling him my entire life history - about Forks, New York, Charlie, mom… and Jacob.

"So after that guy dumped you, you moved to New York?"

"No! He didn't dump me. We were always just friends. People around us wanted us to hook up, hell… half of them already thought we did. Anyway, he was two years older than me, so he graduated and geared up for college. I was devastated that my only friend was leaving me alone in Forks. Especially, since I needed him to be there, what with things being ugly at home and all... Anyway, we had a big fight before he left and… well, things have never been the same since."

"You don't talk to him anymore?"

"Sometimes. He calls up occasionally, like on birthdays and stuff."

"Hmm…" Edward said nodding, and laid down on his back. We were silent for a while, when he asked suddenly, "Do you miss him?"

I was taken aback by his question and looked at him. "I… umm… I… I do," I acquiesced, exhaling.

"Then why aren't you with him right now? It sounds like you were pretty thick."

I was getting irritated now. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? We were _friends_. I miss him as a _friend._"

"Okay, okay. I get it. But still, why don't you try and patch up after all these years, when you're both living in the same city?"

I exhaled. "It's not that simple. He has a real problem with my friends and my life here. He thinks I've sold out my soul to become a 'socialite/party girl'," I noted, using my fingers to put air-quotes, "And he severed all ties with me on my birthday last month. So, I don't see any chance of reconciliation anyhow."

"What? He's a dick!"

I turned to look at Edward and smiled half-heartedly, "Yeah… well."

Shaking his head he muttered something to himself.

"Anyway… so, that's story. A really tiny one. Totally inconsequential," I laughed, "and its seems like it only took about two hours to tell it."

"Very useful," he replied, grinning, "I'll keep all of this in mind when ordering take-out tomorrow."

"Aww.. I liked your cooking." He gave me a pointed look. "Ok, well… I did, my stomach didn't. There's a difference."

"Yes, well. I think you should probably go to sleep before round fifteen begins," he remarked, dryly.

"I'm serious. You are an amazing cook. You should definitely do it more often. It brings out a whole new person in you. It was nice seeing you be excited about something other than sex," I teased, grinning.

He laughed. "I was a bit over excited, wasn't I? It's just that… I haven't cooked for someone in the longest time. In all these years, I never had the opportunity or people to do that."

"Well, don't worry. You can cook for me any old time. Breakfast, lunch, dinner… anything you want. If it means that much to you, I can hire you as my chef. Just not mushroom ravioli. Or, any ravioli for that matter."

He smiled and kissed me on my forehead. "Sleep well."

And surprisingly, I did.

* * *

**Author's Note:- **I had this chapter sitting in my folder for the longest time… two and a half months to be exact. It was done wayyy before the previous one. Note to self – work on writing systematically. Maybe, that'll help to get the chapters out more often and regularly.

Anyway, the next chapter is kinda a big one and I haven't even started work on it yet. But, yes, you guessed it right. Chapter 12 is already up and running :D So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's gonna take a little while, but the next update will come soon…

Thank you all for your lovely comments. I haven't seen any negatives in them yet. So, I'd like to remind you guys that you can leave any which comment you want. I'm not a bitch when it comes to reading reviews. I do read every one with a view to learn something and appreciate any kind of feedback. Some reviewers were surprised to see such low number of reviews for this story. Well, what can I say to that, except… Kindly read and review :-)


End file.
